Mαdє ιn Mαnυєl 2
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: ¿Qué made in China? ¿Qué made in Corea? Manuel puede ser un gran inventor si se lo propone. /Serie de Drabbles, *Versión ArgentinaxChile*. Invento 15: ¡Bonus! Dσctrιnα Prusιαnα.
1. Lσs Atrαpαnιєblαs

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos idiotas (no todos) de Manuel. Malas palabras. Mucho "amor."

**Datos:** No tengo ningún afán de ofender a nadie, esto es humor y saber más de la historia de una manera sarcástica, irónica y humor (cofflemoncofff). Esta es la versión M&M.

¡Disfruten y ríanse!

* * *

.

**~ .―. ~ ****Mαdє ιn Mαnυєl** ~ .―. ~

.

* * *

**1.**

• Lσs Atrαpαnιєblαs. •

* * *

Ese día, Martín había sido mandado a comprar un gran pedestal metálico, una malla plástica, entre más, por el mismo Manuel. Quien sabe qué cosas se les estaría ocurriendo. De lo cansado que se encontraba, llegó a la casa del horno; así le había llamado el argentino, no en doble sentido de la palabra; sucedía lo siguiente: Manuel tenía planeado crear algo para el mundo sobre todo para aquellos donde no llueve mucho ¡Y qué mejor lugar que La Serena!... sarcasmo. Le agradaba el lugar… ¡Y después quería llevar su gran invento más al norte!

― ¡¿Martín, por qué demoraste tanto? ―Manuel se apresuró en ayudarlo muerto de calor, sí, lo ayudó.

― ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡¿Che, crees que es fácil para mí buscar tus pelotudos materiales? ¡No!

―Mis "pelotudos materiales" te cerraran la boca al hacerle un gran favor al mundo ―dejó las cosas en el sillón, luego movió todas las cosas del living―. Si querí podí sacar un helado del refri, yo estaré trabajando.

Más tarde:

― ¡Conchetumare, lo logré! ¡Martín, ayúdame a recoger esta wea para llevarla el norte!

― ¡¿Q-Qué, que?

―Llamaré por teléfono a Pedro.

Más tarde, en el Norte de Chile, se encontraban Manuel, Martín y Pedro; éste último dudando toda posibilidad del invento de Manuel. Al frente de ellos yacía un gran pedestal metálico de unos seis metros de largo por cuatro metros de alto, en estos se situaba un gran marco que contenía una malla plástica, en la parte inferior una canaleta y un estanque colector.

― ¿Y ahora? ―preguntó Pedro―. ¿La neta, crees que funcione?

―Espera un poco y verás. ―le dijo Manuel.

Minutos después, el invento de Chile dio sus frutos.

― ¡Que chido! ¡No lo creo! ¡Sale agua! Ps, déjame averiguar ¿sí?

―Dale no ma'.

El mexicano comenzó a investigar.

―La distribución de gotas de niebla no es homogénea. Ps, aunque hay más cosas que quisiera investigar con Itzel. Te felicito Manuel, este invento ayudará a los más necesitados, mi caute.

― ¡Lo sabía! ¡Soy la raja! ―se salió de su estado de serio. Abrazó a Martín, hasta le plantó un beso sin que se diera cuenta. El argentino quedó sonrojado hasta más no poder, y Manuel seguía celebrando… ¡Eso no era común en él! Bien, quizás había que hacer sonreír a Chile para que le diera más besos.

Pedro miró la acción y se desconcertó.

― ¿Este…como se llama?

― ¿Eh? Le llamo… Atrapanieblas ―le dijo―. ¿Martín, te paso algo?

―Eh… No… Fe-felicidades, che… _Oh, Maradona, soy tan feliz._ ―lo último lo pensó más que contento.

.

* * *

**N/A**: ¿Ven que Manu puede? Martín quedó más que feliz.

•**Atrapanieblas:** Invención del físico chileno Carlos Espinoza, que guardan el agua y producen vida en el desierto, algunos de estos atrapanieblas fueron vendidos a países muy secos como Israel. El primer lugar habitable donde se instalaron atrapanieblas fue el pueblo Chungungo a 73 km al norte de la ciudad de La Serena. En estudios recientes realizados en México se ha determinado que la distribución de gotas de niebla no es homogénea, que las más abundantes son de 30 a 40 (una micra equivale a la millonésima parte de un metro), y que cada nube está formada de cientos de miles de ellas. En el caso de la niebla, que es una nube con baja concentración de agua, hay entre 50 y cien gotitas en un centímetro cúbico.

_¿Review's? Das amor al M&M._


	2. Antιcσncєptιvσs Subcutánєσs

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos idiotas (no todos) de Manuel. Malas palabras. Mucho "amor."

* * *

**2.**

• Antιcσncєptιvσs Subcutánєσs (Vαrιllαs) •

* * *

― ¡¿Martín, podí venir un momento?

― ¡Voy! ―mierda, lo tenía que interrumpir concentrado viendo el clásico argentino Boca v/s River. Esperaba a que sea importante. Entró al cuarto―. ¿Qué querés Manu?

― ¿Puedo inyectarte esto? ―le mostró una pequeña varilla en la mano.

― ¿Y para qué?

―Inventé un nuevo método de anticonceptivos femeninos, se inyectan en la piel.

― ¡Eres un…! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre usar eso en mí gran persona, che? ¡No soy una mina!

―Bueno, pero no te enojí. Es que no sé cómo comprobar si funcionan.

―Buscáte a una mujer para eso. Le inyectas esa cosa, te la ligas, y esperas si se encontra o no embarazada.

― ¿Ah? Por mí bien, pero… No quiero decir que no quiera, es solo que… ―comenzó a sonrojarse al solo pensarlo―, te voy a ser infiel… ―murmuró.

Martín se sorprendió por aquello ¿y si él lo hiciera con una mujer? Sería lo mismo…

―Llama alguien quien se te ofrezca a tu experimento.

― ¿Cómo quién?

―Yo que sé. Rusia y su hermana.

―No creo que quieran, menos Rusia.

―Ay Manu, yo con gusto lo haría, pero soy hombre. Mira preguntále a mi tío Francis.

―Ya sé quién puede ser ―Manuel cogió el teléfono, marcó el número correspondiente a esa persona quien la ayudaría, mientras su otra mano jugaba con la varilla. Esperó cinco molestos 'tu, tu, tu…', donde escuchó desde el otro lado coger el auricular―. Buenas tardes ¿Se encontrará Gilbert Beilschmidt?

―Enseguida, ¡Gilbert, te llaman por teléfono! ―gritó. Esa era la voz de Ludwig por ser ruda y autoritaria.

― ¡¿Quién osa a llamar al grandioso yo?

― ¿Quién lo llama?

―Manuel.

― ¡Es Manuel! Ah, hola, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Quieres ir por unas cer-? ―el auricular fue arrebatado de sus manos por cierto hermano mayor.

― ¡Aquí el grandioso yo! ¡¿Cómo has estado? ¡¿Quieres ir por unas awesomes cervezas? ¡No tengo nada awesome que hacer! ―en vez de hablar civilizado, gritaba―. ¡Tengo cervezas artesanales, esas que te gustan! ¡Keseseseses!

―Gracias por la invitación, pero no quiero eso.

― ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? Tú no eres Manuel.

―Soy yo. Lo que pasa; quiero que me hagas un gran favor.

―Bien. Dime en que te puede ayudar el grandioso yo.

―Tengo algo nuevo, y quisiera si podrías venir a mi casa para… ―de repente, le colgaron oyendo los 'tu, tu, tu…'. Eso fue extraño, ¿por qué le cortaría? Dejó el teléfono de lado.

― ¡El grandioso yo ya está aquí! ―¿cómo demonios Prusia llegó tan rápido? Ah, era verdad, era grandioso―. Hola Martincito.

―Hola tío Gilbert.

― ¿Qué sucede Manuel? En qué es bueno el grandioso yo. ―apoyó su mano en el hombro del chileno, donde rápidamente el argentino le quitó la mano―. Celos ¿eh? Keseseseseseses.

―Sí, como sea. Manu, decile de una buena vez para que lo invitaste, porque tenemos muchas cositas que hacer.

Le mostró la varilla―. Esto. Es un anticonceptivo femenino, se inyecta en la piel, ya sea en el brazo o en el antebrazo.

― ¿Y…qué tengo que ver yo con eso?

―Yo no puedo hacerlo, y Martín menos. Pensé en ti y en… Hungría.

― ¡Estas demente! ¡¿Quieres que tenga sexo con esa loca?

―Como si nunca lo hubieses hecho. ―le dijo Martín. Gilbert se sonrojó, si, era verdad, pero solo cuando se encontraba ebrio.

―Es que… ¿quieres que le inyecte esa cosa a Eli?

―Sí.

― ¿Y luego le hago…eso?

―Sí…

Cuatro semanas después.

―Y eso fue lo que pasó. El grandioso yo le fue fácil. Al principio Eli se negaba, pero aceptó. Y dio negativo.

― ¿De verdad?

―Ja (Sí).

―Gracias Gilbert, ¿cómo te lo puedo pagar?

―Simple. Vamos a tomar unas awesomes cervezas, y después… en la noche… ―se le acercó peligrosamente rodeando su cuello―… nosotros…

― ¡Alejáte de mi esposa! ―súper Martín lo agarró de la chaqueta enviándolo a volar por la ventana. Eran celos―. ¡Y vos…!

― ¿Yo qué? ―dijo indiferente.

―Eh… ¿querés hacerlo?

―No tengo ganas.

― ¿Qué? ¡Che, no me podes dejar con las ganas!

― ¡Cómprate una muñeca inflable! ¡Estoy cansado!

― ¡No seas así!

― ¡Te dijo que no, weón porfia'o! ¡Suéltame! ¡Oye, si seguí con esto y te castraré! ¡Te dije que…! Ah… uhm…

.

* * *

**N/A:** Adasdasdasdasd. Jajaja, Manu no puede llegar a ser tan Corea, pero se lo puedo proponer xD. No sé si la cosa es de Manu, pero esto encontré:

•**Los Anticonceptivos Subcutáneos (varillas):** Fueron inventados por el doctor chileno Horacio Croxatto. El anticonceptivo consiste en dos varillas flexibles de polímero de silicona que se implantan unos seis u ocho centímetros por encima del codo mediante una pequeña incisión, que requiere anestesia local y no necesita puntos de sutura. Una vez colocado, las varillasliberan de forma continuada 75 mg de levonorgestrel (progestágeno), que inhibe la ovulación. Su eficacia es similar a la de la ligadura de trompas y mayor que la de los anticonceptivosorales.

_Review's? ¿Manu usando esas varillas? xD Háganlo por su bien, jajajaja._

_A Manuel le gustan los anticonceptivos, ya sabrán porque._


	3. Lα T dє Cσbrє DIU

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos tontos (no todos) de Manuel. Malas palabras. Mucho "amor".

* * *

**3.**

• Lα T dє Cσbrє. (DIU) •

* * *

_«Sex, Drugs and Rock and Roll»_

― ¿Seguro que querés hacer esto? Sabes que ese gringo se adueña de todo. ―le dijo Martín mientras llegaban a las puertas de la casa del susodicho.

―Sí, mi idea es buena para estos tiempos.

―Ja, como vos fueras mujer.

―…Cállate ―se había sonrojado con lo dicho, tocó el timbre de la casa del mayor, se abrió dándola la bienvenida―. Hola Alfred. ―entró Manuel llevando un paquete en sus manos junto con Martín.

― ¡Hello Manuel! ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Traje algo que te interesará mucho, con esto ganaremos mucho dinero.

― ¡Dime que es, dime que es! ―comenzó a mover los brazos de arriba hacia abajo exageradamente como un niño chico.

Luego los dejó pasar para conocer la idea. Manuel dejó el paquete sobre el escritorio de Alfred, lo abrió y era cobre.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver el cobre? ―se preguntaron al mismo tiempo los rubios. Martín no sabía que estaba llevando cobre.

―Descubrí que el cobre tiene una capacidad espermicida.

― ¿Y qué es eso? ¿Es para las hamburguesas?

―Sos un boludo ―le criticó el argentino―. Espermicida es como un insecticida, mata a los espermatozoides. ―terminó acariciándose el cabello estando en un comercial de "yo uso x shampoo".

―Oh, ya entiendo.

Manuel rodó los ojos y prosiguió. ―Siguiendo con el tema, esto servirá para crear un anticonceptivo para las mujeres, ¿te parece?

―Uhm ―meditó por el momento Alfred―. ¡Okay! Crearemos un dispositivo intrauterino de cobre en forma de T. Así, todos tendremos sexo, sin miedo a que ellas queden embarazadas. ¡Jajaja! ¡Jajajajajajaja! ―rió con su conocida risa de héroe.

A continuación, el estadounidense y el chileno procedieron con el gran invento de la humanidad femenina como masculina. Le llamaron "Dispositivo Intrauterino o DIU", pero Manuel prefirió llamarlo simplemente "T de Cobre".

Martín y Manuel regresaron a casa.

―Buen invento, che. Debo reconocerlo, eso sí, no te creas tanto como yo. ―lo felicitó el argentino dejando dos botellas de cervezas frente al sofá donde estaban sentados.

―Gracias…supongo.

―Creo que de ahora en adelante habrá una gran revolución.

―Creo que sí.

― ¿Sabes que es lo mejor? ―le miró sonriente para acercase, lo más cerca posible como sentir sus alientos―. Cuando lo hacemos, no quedas embarazado. ¿Te imaginas colocándote eso?

―Eh… lo primero: Es lógico. Lo segundo: No quiero saberlo. ―se hacía aun lado arrancando de las insinuaciones del rubio.

―Ahora es mejor… ―tomó una botella de cerveza. Dio un gran sorbo―, disfrutar con… ―le entregó la botella al menor, quien también bebió, claro con el rostro sonrojado, pero no podía negarse a una cerveza. Luego, Martín cogió el control de la radio dándole música―, Sexo, droga y Rock and Roll… cambio lo último por el rock argentino. ―dijo sin más quitando de las manos de Manuel la cerveza dejándola en el suelo dispuesto a besarlo como si fuese el último día de su existencia. Su cuello fue abrazado enseguida. Manuel pedía el paso de su lengua para conectarse con la del mayor, quien ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces abriendo más la boca sintiendo en ambos el sabor a cerveza.

La música era rock del argentino mezclándose entremedio de los jadeos y gemidos, y el débil sonido de las prendas caer a un lado del suelo como si fuese cualquier cosa.

Camisetas, chaquetas, pantalones, cinturones, zapatillas.

Únicamente en calzoncillos. Cada uno demostrando sus besos y caricias en el cuello, en el torso y en los labios. Iban a pasar a mayores cuando…

― ¡Manuel, Manuel! ¡Amo nuestro invento! ¡Conocí a una chica en un bar, le coloqué el DIU y tuvimos sexo!

―…

―…

―… ¡I'm sorry por interrumpirlos! ¡Yo me voy, pueden seguir! ―rápidamente cerró la puerta.

La pareja no movía ningún musculo.

―Se me quitaron las ganas. ―dijo Martín.

―A mí también. ―finalizó Manuel.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Este sí que lo ame! Este drabble si lo modifiqué, algunas cositas. El otro será "X" porque estamos cerca de ese día, creo que algunas ya deben saber cuál es. Este invento debió ser otro Premio Nobel para nuestro país, pero bueno... así son los gringos ¬¬ Manuel adicto a los anticonceptivos.

•**DUI:** Fue desarrollado por el Dr. chileno Jaime Zipprer Abragar en conjunto con el Dr. norteamericano Howard Tatum hacía de la música y las drogas, la década de los sesenta (1960) es recordada como la revolución sexual. Es decir: "Sex, Drugs and Rock and Roll". La revolución sexual no hubiera podido ser posible sin los anticonceptivos. En los sesentas, el profesor y médico chileno Jaime Zipper descubrió que el cobre tenía una capacidad espermicida. Luego juntos con el norteamericano Howard Tatum diseñaron en 1966 un dispositivo intrauterino de cobre en forma de T. Este método de anticonceptivo combina la barrera física del dispositivo con las propiedades espermicidas del cobre. A este dispositivo lo llamaron DIU, o sea: Dispositivo Intrauterino.


	4. Lα Tєlєtón

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos tontos (no todos) de Manu.

* * *

**4.**

• Lα Tєlєtón •

* * *

Observó a Alfred…jamás lo había de esa manera tan sincero, algunas lágrimas se le escapaban quitándose los lentes y limpiar sus ojos, luego volvía a mostrar esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba tanto. Era otro Alfred que llegó a conmoverlo. Estaba decidido, seguiría sus pasos, por lo menos este gran paso.

Cuando todo había acabado, Chile conversó a solas con Estados Unidos, él aceptó, no tenía ningún impedimento aparte de ganarle a Arthur, pero ese era otro tema.

.

Martín estaba de visita Chile, para su rara capacidad mental Manuel lo había invitado, ¿tal vez tenía planeado su asesinato? Porque últimamente han estado peleados y a punto de producir una guerra, Manuel solo haría eso en el caso si se lo violaba en plena calle. Estaba tan concentrado por la extraña actitud del chileno, que ni se dio cuenta que habían entrado a una… ¿escuela?

― ¿Dónde estamos Manu? ―preguntó.

―En un centro para niños discapacitados. ―respondió caminando.

― ¿Pero qué hacemos aquí?

― ¡Es el señor Manuel! ―un niño gritó sonriendo acaparando toda la atención de otros menores.

― ¡Hola! ―saludó Manuel alzando la mano, y luego abrir los brazos, agachándose y recibir al infante. El argentino quedó sorprendido― ¿Cómo te has portado? ¿Te comiste toda la comida?

―Sí, para ser fuerte. ―dijo el pequeño entusiasmado.

―Oye Martín ―llamó poniéndose de pie, cargando en brazos al menor― ¿Qué opinas?

― ¿Eh?

― ¿Me quieres ayudar? Construir más centros de rehabilitación. ¿Sabes? Alfred me dio la idea. ―volteó a mirarlo. No era la misma mirada, era distinta. Martín se sentía extraño, no sabía exactamente qué.

―Cla-Claro. ―contestó observando al niño que le faltaba sus dos extremidades.

.

Lo acompañó al evento. Jamás vio algo así en la vida. Todos unidos, hasta el egoísta de Manuel lloraba con cada historia.

―Manu…estás llorando…

―No, no lo estoy…llorar es de fletos…

―Sigues siendo el mismo. Vení aquí boludo ―lo abrazó ante un pequeño reclamo del castaño―. Asique esto es a lo que te referías con las 27 horas de amor. Mirá que yo creí otra cosa ―soltó una risilla―. Pero Manu… ―hizo levantarle el rostro― ¿después de esto te puedo dar mi 27 horas de amor? Y olvidar nuestro conflicto en el sur.

―Agradece que estoy feliz.

.

Pasaron años, sus hermanos latinos comenzaron a darle atención a lo que estaba haciendo Manuel en el país, era algo…no tenían palabras para describirlo. Esto también llegó a Europa sorprendiendo a la mayoría de las naciones.

Jamás creyeron que alguien tan egoísta y tsundere llegara ser tan solidario.

Ahora se encontraban reunidos esperando la respuesta del chileno.

―No me lo tienen que pedir, solo háganlo. ―respondió.

― ¿Así como así? ―se preguntó Pedro extrañado. A su lado su hermana Itzel con la misma duda― ¿Acaso no le pediste permiso a Alfred?

―No, él me dio el consejo, aunque no lo crean. ―rió un poco, acompaña de Martín.

―Pues…entonces tenemos todo clarito. ―México del Norte sonrió por sus propios dichos.

―Odio admitir esta clases de cosas ―decía Miguel―…pero…esto es diferente. Eres un gran ejemplo para nosotros, tus hermanos.

―Gra-Gracias…

―Con razón te amo tanto mi Manuuu. ―Argentina le dio un abrazo cariñoso ante todos, más porque cierto inglés yacía ahí.

Antes de marcharse daban felicitaciones, agradecimientos y entre más halagos hacia Manuel.

―Siempre supe, a pesar de su comportamiento como Romano, eres inteligente, grande, todo ¡Lindo! ¡Fusososos! ―España lo abrazó― ¿Por qué no eres así Romano?

―Lo sería menos contigo idiota. ―respondió cruzado de brazos.

― ¡Córrete España! ¡El grandioso yo tiene que abrazar a su sobrino favorito! ―Gilbert agarró al español haciéndolo a un lado, dejando libre al chileno que solo alcanzó a estar un segundo, ya que el prusiano también lo abrazó, y Gilbird piaba emocionado en su cabeza.

―Ve~. Creo que es bueno como tu Alemania, como me dijiste que viajaste muchas veces al sur… Tú siempre me ayudas. ―sonrió mirando al alemán. Feliciano se sentía orgullo de Ludwig, creyendo que había dado parte de su amabilidad (y masoquismo) a Manuel. Él no dijo nada, se sonrojó.

Francia se le había acercado a Inglaterra.

―Te ganaron, teniendo a Martín entre medio se te hará difícil. ―arqueó una ceja, le guiñó un ojo y enmarcó una sonrisa.

―Cierra la maldita boca, wine bastard. Tengo toda una vida por delante para que Manuel sea mi completo aliado de confianza.

Minutos después todos se fueron menos Martín. Este desvió sus orbes hacia el castaño, él levantó una ceja sin comprenderle. Se le acercó, sonrió y le acarició el cabello.

―No sos tan groso y copado como yo, pero admito que a veces podés ser todo un encanto. Por eso te amo. ―susurró viendo al chileno un tanto confundido y apenado. Posteriormente sus labios se acercaron a la frente, dándole un pequeño beso, y se alejó.

―Gracias… ―fue lo único que pudo decir Manuel sonrojado.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Prometido, aquí adelante este drabble como alguien me lo pidió.

•**Teletón**: Teletón o telemaratón es un evento benéfico televisado, generalmente de varias horas de duración en el que se intercalan diversas presentaciones artísticas y de entretenimiento, que se realiza actualmente en diferentes partes del mundo.

Los primeros teletones se realizaron en Estados Unidos y hasta el día de hoy, diversas organizaciones de caridad realizan este tipo de eventos, siendo la principal la organizada por Jerry Lewis en favor de la Asociación Americana de Distrofia Muscular. La primera versión latinoamericana de Teletón se realizó entre el 8 y 9 de diciembre de 1978 en Chile. Don Francisco, imitando el proyecto de Jerry Lewis en los Estados Unidos, importó la idea a su país, apadrinando a la Sociedad Pro-Ayuda al Niño Lisiado a pesar de la tensa situación política del Dictadura Militar y la cercanía de un posible conflicto armado con la Argentina. Expandiendo posteriormente este proyecto al resto del continente. Las teletones latinoamericanas están asociadas actualmente en la ORITEL, que cuenta con trece miembros: Chile, Brasil, Colombia, Costa Rica, Ecuador, El Salvador, Guatemala, Honduras, México, Nicaragua, Paraguay, Panamá, Perú, Uruguay y Venezuela. Otras partes del mundo que realizan eventos de teletón son Alemania, Australia, España, Francia, Italia, Japón y el Reino Unido, entre otros.

Lástima que no se realice uno en Prusia (?)

¡Vayan todo al banco y gánense un corazoncito! Incluso obliguen a Vash y a Roderich, bueno…de eso se encargan Lily y Elizaveta.

Nos leemos! Bye bye! El próximo es Bonus nuevo x3.


	5. El Pιluchσ

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos tontos (no todos) de Manuel. Universo Alterno. Mpreg.

* * *

**5.**

• El Pιluchσ •

* * *

Tenía problemas. Un gran problema.

Carlitos lo miraba sin entender para su mente en desarrollo, diciendo murmullos e incoherencias que solo él lograba entender.

Manuel se rascó la cabeza. Y no sabía porque diablos recordó el parto. Dolió.

¿Debería llamar a Catalina? ¿O a su hermana?

¡No! Él era la _mamá_, una _mamá_ sabe cómo cuidar a sus hijos. Le daba de comer, le preparaba la leche, ¡todo! Y Martín llegaba del trabajo. A todo esto… ¿no será algo machista? Manuel también tendría que trabajar, pero aun así, ¿quién cuidaría de Carlitos? ¿El Trauco? ¿La Pincoya? No…mejor que lo cuidara él mismo, total, era muy pequeño, quizás cuando cumpla sus cuatro años lo llevaría al jardín infantil para tener tiempo para su persona.

Regresando al tema de importancia, tenía problemas con la ropa de bebé. Se colocaba el pañal, sin embargo no sabía cómo mantenerlo firme.

―Guu~.

―Guu, guu. ―respondió Manuel tomando las manitos del rubiecito. Giró la cabeza, viendo un género de ropa… ¡Claro! ¡Podría hacer eso! Ahora necesitaba que Martín llegara pronto…

― ¡Llegué!

Justo a tiempo.

Manuel tomó en brazos a Carlitos y se lo entregó al argentino. Rápidamente entró a la habitación, estuvo media hora encerrado. Al salir, Martín le entregó el bebé, y miró que estaba haciendo su "esposa".

Lo estaba vistiendo con una prenda extraña.

― ¿Qué es eso Manu?

―Nueva ropa que afirma el pañal, le llamo pilucho. ―contestó sentando al pequeño sobre la mesa.

―Se ve que sirve, pero vestilo adecuadamente o mirará de frío.

.

Días después del gran invento revolucionario para las mamás del mundo, Manuel y Martín decidieron enseñarle a caminar a Carlitos.

El argentina estaba alejado del chileno tomando la cintura del pequeño para que comenzara a caminar directo a Manuel. El rubiecito estaba justamente vestido con el pilucho color celeste.

Manuel extendió los brazos esperando a que fuera a él.

―Vamos Carlitos, ven aquí. ―decía la _mamá_ surcando los labios dándole confianza al mencionado quien estaba sujetado de pie, por los brazos de Martín.

El argentino-chileno no sabía qué hacer. ¿Tenía que ir donde _mamá_? Pero _papá_ lo afirmaba.

―Ahora tenés que caminar donde mamá. ¿De acuerdo? ―decía Martín al menor. Le soltó.

Comenzó a dar los primero pasitos, algo torpes, con las manos al frente queriendo alcanzar a Manuel.

―Uh…guu~. ―intentaba comunicarse mientras caminaba y miraba fijamente al castaño.

―Sí, guu, guu. Vamos, ven aquí. ―respondió en idioma bebé el chileno.

―Maaa… ―y llegó a los brazos de _mamá_… y había dicho o casi decía "mamá"― Maa…

― ¿Ma, qué? ¿Mamá? ―dijo para que pronunciara.

Martín surcó los labios. ¡Estaba caminando y apunto de decir la primera palabra! Esto tenía que se celebrado.

―Maaa…maaa…Mama.

Al fin dijo, pero no "mamá", si no "mama". Eso no importaba, fue su primera palabra y la más linda.

.

* * *

**N/A:** *murió por la ternura excesiva* *revive* ¡Awww~! Manuel mamita linda preciosa, eres todo un ukeado xD.

•**El Pilucho:** Lo ideó la chilena Susana Duniau y fue producido por Opaline: es una prenda de vestir que ordena los pañales del bebé.

Imagen, junten los espacios: h t t p : / / picasaweb. google. com/lh/photo/Fwy80iRVUd9vBRtpcLbehw

_¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Nos vemos, bye bye!_


	6. Zαpαtιllαs Olσrσsαs

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos tontos (no todos) de Manuel. Universo Alterno. Mpreg. Si el anterior fue tierno, este es excesivamente tierno.

* * *

**6.**

• Zαpαtιllαs Olσrσsαs •

* * *

Martín se encontraba sentado en la mesa de sala dándole comida molida al pequeño rubio, quien llevaba un babero alrededor de su cuello para no mancharse, que decía "M&M".

―Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma… ―no se sabía si llamaba a Manuel o únicamente era pedir más para comer. Calló cuando una cuchara se adentró a su boca, gustando la comida.

― ¿No se suponía que ibas a ir donde el Sebas? ―preguntó Manuel sentando en el sofá. Hoy era el día que él descansaba y el argentino se transformaba en la _mamá._

―Iba. Quería ver los primeros pasos del nene, pero decidí no ir, porque de seguro me pediría que se quede con él una semana. Decí "Aaa~" ―con lo último dicho para el menor, llevó la cuchara a la boca con cuidado―. ¿Y vos? ¿No tenías algo importante?

― ¿Eh? ―no recordaba. ¿Qué tenía que haces, o ya lo había hecho? Ah, verdad, era eso. Ya estaba listo― Ya terminé.

― ¿Qué cosa terminaste? ―no recibió respuesta― ¿Manu? ―volteó pausando en alimentar a Carlitos. El chileno no estaba en el sillón. Alzó una ceja pensando que andaba, hasta que apareció con unas zapatillas en la manos― ¿Y eso?

―Unas zapatillas que hice, son con olores ―respondió acercándose al argentino, mostrándole que las pequeñas zapatillas tenían un buen aroma―. Son para Carlitos, como ahora está aprendiendo a caminar.

―Si querés hacerlo ahora, esperas un poco, tengo que darle la última cuchara. ―estaba de acuerdo en que el pequeño usara esas zapatillas, tenían un rico aroma a fruta. Posteriormente Martín terminó de darle de comer al rubiecito. Le limpiaron la boquita, le quitaron el babero, y le cambiaron las zapatillas.

Martín lo tomó en brazos y lo dejó en el suelo, solo.

Ambos padres se sentaron al frente esperando que Carlitos fuera a ellos. Lo incentivaban a ponerse de pie, pero él miraba descendido y por qué su _mamá_ estaba tan lejos. Gateó en sentido contrario, se agarró del sillón tratando de ponerse de pie.

― ¡Eso, eso! ¡Vos podes, vos podes! ―exclamaba ilusionado Martín― ¡Vení con papá grosso!

―…Gu… ―miró al chileno que también lo incentivaba. Dejó de afirmarse y comenzó a caminar un poco mejor que la vez anterior― Ma, ma, ma, ma…

―Decí "Papá", por favor… ―rogó el argentino― No "Gu, gu."

―Maaaa…Mama… ―estando cerca, extendió los brazos hacia Manuel, el cual llegó a él en vez de Martín.

― ¿Por qué siempre va a vos? ―se preguntó― Aparte de ser la figura materna.

―Me quieres más que a ti. ―respondió afirmando al menor de la cintura.

―Uhmmm ―fue lo único que dijo. No se sintió, solamente fue extraño hasta que una suave mano se estampó en su ojo derecho. Observó con el izquierdo y era Carlitos―. ¿Qué pasa?

―Papa… ―pronunció queriendo ir con la figura paternal.

― ¡Me dijo "Papá o Papa"! ¡Sos una ternura andante! ―se lo quitó de Manuel, abrazándolo todo emocionado― Oye Manu, ¿me haces unas zapatillas para mí?

―No. ―negó levantándose.

― ¿Por qué no? ―también se levantó cargando al pequeño.

―Porque no y punto.

― ¿No querés tener un marido con buen olor?

―La verdad, no me interesa. ―dijo sin interés yendo al baño.

―Mamá es una gruñona ―suspiró cuando el menor agarraba el dedo de Martín en su manita―. No importa. ¡Decí "Papá" otra vez! ¡Decilo, decilo mi nene!

―Guh…

―No…Papa, no guh.

―Guh…Mama…

―Mamá está en el baño. Dale, decí "Papá."

―…Pa…Papa…

―Soy el padre más feliz mundo…y grosso también, che.

―Che.

― ¡Ah, dijo "Che"! ¡Manu, Carlitos dijo "Che"!

.

* * *

**N/A:** *muere otra vez por mucho exceso de ternura* *revive* Nada que decir. Solo que…Manu tuvo un parto difícil en el universo alterno.

•**Zapatillas Olorosas:** Manuel Márquez ideó, también para bebés, unas Zapatillas Olorosas, fabricadas por su empresa Dolphin.

Solo faltó que el apellido del señor, se cambiara a "González" y estaríamos bien xD.

_¿reviews?_


	7. El Prιmєr Antιvιrus dєl Mundσ

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos tontos (no todos) de Manu. Mucho "amor".

* * *

**7.**

• El Prιmєr Antιvιrus dєl Mundσ •

* * *

―¡Vee~! ¡Perdóname Alemania! ¡No fue mi intención!

― ¡Cállate Italia! ¡Arruinaste todo mi trabajo, tendré que empezar de nuevo!

― ¡¿Pueden callarse ustedes dos? ¡No puedo trabajar tranquilo por la chucha! ―exasperó Manuel por esos griteríos de la pareja. Estaba arreglando una calculadora de Ludwig destrozada por el italiano. Manuel tenía todo su "cuarto científico" lleno de calculadoras, él era el amo y dios en arreglar calculadoras, todos los países recurrían a él a pesar estar bajo el poder de su superior _loco_.

Martín entró dejándole una taza de té para que se calmara un poco, y él con su mate.

―Ya viene, la fuerza, la voz de los ochentas… ―cantaba mientras atornillaba, solo esperaba que su superior no lo escuchara. Al terminar se la entregó al alemán.

―Danke Manuel, a pesar de que nuestras relaciones como países se encuentran distanciadas. Algún día te agradeceré por lo que haces.

―No es para tanto, con dinero me basta. Y sobre eso… mándale saludos a Gilbert. Ah, por cierto, mi superior me pidió en secreto más uniformes alemanas y prusianos, ya sabes… es un _loco_ fanático de eso.

―No hay problema.

― ¡Podríamos invitarte a comer pastaa~! ¡Mi sobrino Martín también está invidato!

―Gracias Feliciano, ¿Qué dices Martín? Sé que…bueno…hemos estado demasiados peleados… ―dijo tímido, ocultando el sonrojo. Martín solo acertó, últimamente han estado peleando mucho, necesitaban pasar días alegres olvidándose de cierto inglés que andaba rondando al chileno.

―Tienes una gran capacidad, deberías usarla más. ―aconsejó Ludwig.

Chile sonrió un tanto avergonzado. Desvió la mirada a la calculadora donde ahora la tenía el alemán, y se le cruzaron unas ideas buenas, muy buenas. Enseguida despidió a sus invitados. Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio. Martín lo miraba desconfiado, arqueando una ceja, dando un sorbo a su mate.

.

Estados Unidos:

― ¡¿What? ¡¿Manuel creó qué? ¡Tengo que ir rápidamente! ―y rápidamente Alfred se fue a Chile.

.

Chile:

― ¡Cree el primer antivirus!

―Che, ¿vos crees que esa cosa funciona?

―También lo dudo. No tienes muchas capacidades para crear tal cosa. ―dijo Alfred en duda.

― ¡Escucha gringo! No me caes muy bien, pero esto será un gran negocio. La wea, es que este antivirus eliminará al Jerusalén. ―estaba completamente seguro que su invento funcionaría. Los dos extranjeros seguían dudando en la capacidad del chileno hasta que él, les cambió el parecer.

― ¡Wow! ¡Lo logró! ―el primero en gritar de alegría fue Alfred―. ¿Cómo lo llamas?

―Vir-Det. ―mencionó Manuel.

Pasó el tiempo, todo fue una revolución en el mundo y se crearon siete nuevos virus más, donde Manuel creó siete antivirus más, pero ya se encontraba hastiado con tener un antivirus para cada virus. Una hada de Inglaterra le iluminó la mente (sin que Martín lo supiera), creando un antivirus universal, esto sí era una gran revolución.

―Lo llamo, antivirus Oyster.

Martín ya estaba cansado de escuchar sobre antivirus y más antivirus, lo cual le dio un nuevo virus a Manuel, por supuesto del doble sentido de la palabra. Esto era bueno para la pareja y a la vez muy mala para el menor, pues la empresa quebró a pesar de que Alfred había dicho que era el mejor antivirus del mundo; quebró por problemas de administración. Tiempo después, Alfred siguió los pasos de su primo latino creando el conocido Norton, todo gracias a Manuel, quien ahora se preocupaba en atender a su pareja como todo buen uke y mamá.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Tenía que adelantarlo, me sentía triste porque Martu tiene inventos eficientes,no como otros ¬¬. No cambié mucho en este drabble…

El primer antivirus creado por un Manu, dando paso a otros a crear más antivirus.

•**El 1er Antivirus**: Miguel Giacaman, ese es su inventor chileno. Empezó arreglando calculadoras; muchas empresas que arreglaban calculadoras se las mandaban a él, y siempre sabía arreglarlas. En 1988 invento el primer antivirus del mundo llamado Vir- Det, a pesar de que le decían una y otra vez que hacer algo así sería imposible. El Vir-Det atacaba al primer virus del mundo, el virus de Jerusalén, tiempos en los cuales muchos programadores e ingenieros quedaron cesantes por una crisis, además está decir que le costó mucho introducir su antivirus, ya que todos le tenían mucho miedo a los virus y ninguna empresa creía ni había escuchado acerca de los antivirus. Después de este virus aparecieron 7 virus más, para lo cual Giacaman, invento 7 antivirus más. Cansado de esta situación Giacaman creo un antivirus Universal, algo nunca pensado, un prodigio de un genio, este antivirus era capaz de detectar incluso virus que no habían sido creados, este antivirus lo llamó Oyster, es el único programa del cual en Chile se han vendido 100.000 copias, a IBM. Le vendió 40 mil copias, el 1992 fue el único antivirus que resistió el ataque del virus Miguel Ángel, IBM lo llamó el mejor antivirus del mundo, y por supuesto que así lo era, pero por problemas de administración el dejo la empresa creada para distribuir este software, y luego quebró, pero este invento dejo el paso a todos los que se han hecho súper millonarios como Peter Norton con su Norton Antivirus, Steven Chan con su empresa de dos mil millones de dólares Trend Micro, si Giacaman hubiera creado su software en U.S.A. él sería miles de veces más millonario que todos ellos.

_Nos vemos! Bye bye!_


	8. Lα Alαntσínα

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos tontos (no todos) de Manuel. Mucho "amor".

* * *

**8.**

•Lα Alαntσínα •

* * *

―Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… ―contaba la isleña sentada en el suelo frente a un balde llenos de caracoles de tierra. Era asqueroso ayudar a su hermano, pero era para ganar dinero enviándolos a Francis.

― ¿Cómo vas Rapa?

―Asquerosamente bien. Mira mis manos… llenas de babas… Puaj ―se sacudió las manos, al ver que no salía nada, se limpió en la camiseta de Manuel.

― ¡Oye!

― ¡Mira, mira! ¡Las babas de caracol me dejó las manos suaves y las cicatrices desaparecieron! ―le mostró las manos. Manuel las tomó y las examinó.

―Tení razón. ¡Martín, mira ven!

― ¿Qué?

―La baba de caracol ayudan a suavizar las manos y cicatrizar. Podríamos investigar, ¿te parece?

―Em… ¿A cambio de qué? ―surcó los labios con picardía.

―A cambio de darte un golpe en la cabeza. ¿Me vai ayudar o no?

―De acuerdo Manu, de acuerdo.

―Ash, claro. Todo Martín, ¿y yo, dónde quedó? Yo lo descubrí ―decía enojada entrando a la casa―. Que les vaya bien con su investigación, solo espero que no hagan sus cochinadas.

Manuel y Martín se miraron sin entender su comportamiento, a lo que el último aprovechó en robarle un beso, recibiendo…nada.

Luego procedieron a ir al laboratorio más cercano. Investigaron las propiedades de la baba del caracol que supuestamente serían para Francis, tendría que esperar. Al descubrir la magia del animalito de tierra, viajaron a Suiza.

― ¿Quieres patentar ese producto, aquí? Esas cosas asquerosas son para Francis. ―dijo Vash cruzándose de brazos.

―Oye, no me estás escuchando. ―replicó Manuel.

―Dije que no.

―Hermano… yo creo que sería buena idea ―dijo Liechtenstein―, podría usarla en mis manos y rostro. ―la rubia lo miró fijamente con la mayor dulzura del mundo. ¡Demonios!

―Pe-Pero Lily… ―su hermano no lo podía creer. La miró, y esos ojos de dulzura suplicantes le lograron razonar―. Esta bien… Solo porque tienes parte de mi influencia.

―Ahora entiendo porque tenés tanta afición en comprar armas. ―Martín comprendió ese punto hacia el castaño.

Después del viaje y de la conversación-negocios con Vash, regresaron a Sudamérica.

―No puedo creer que esas cosas que suele comer Francis tengan beneficios en la salud, che ―dijo sentándose en el sofá―. En todo caso, esa baba puede servir para otra cosa.

― ¿Así? ¿Cómo qué? ―preguntó incrédulo.

―Ya debes saber. Usarlo para cierta zona… ―lo último lo pronunció sensual en el oído del chileno.

― ¡¿Querí usar esa wea en mí? ―sobresaltó sonrojado.

― ¡Che, no reacciones así! ¡Además, siempre te duele!

― ¡Ándate a la chucha! ¡No usaré esa wea en mi trasero!

― ¡Será más fácil!

― ¡Si tanto querí, úsala vo po!

― ¡No vamos a cambiar de posiciones!

― ¡Deja de desabrocharme el pantalón, fleto!

― ¡Sos un boludo! ¡Hazlo como si fuera una nueva investigación!

― ¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero! ¡No me toques!

.

* * *

**N/A:** No modifiqué mucho porque ando pajera…

• **Alantoína**: Desde 1980, la familia chilena Bascuñan desarrollo un criadero de Caracoles para exportar su carne a Europa. Al manipular los Caracoles se comprobó que las manos de los operadores quedaban extremadamente suaves y más aún, las pequeñas heridas producidas por el manejo de las jaulas, sanaban rápidamente sin infectarse y sin dejar cicatriz alguna. El Doctor Fernando Bascuñan Ygualt, entonces estudiante de Medicina, condujo en el laboratorio un riguroso estudio científico del extracto del Caracol de tierra chileno "Helix Aspersa Müller", confirmando las facultades regeneradoras y cicatrizantes del mismo. Luego, una vez que un equipo de investigadores diseño un proceso para obtener las secreciones, conservarlas y producir una crema de uso tópico, se procedió a patentar el producto en la Organización Mundial de Patentes Industriales (OMPI), con sede en Ginebra, Suiza.


	9. Lα Cαmα Quє Sє Hαcє Sσlα

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos tontos (no todos) de Manuel. Mucho "amor". Lemon.

* * *

**9.**

• Lα Cαmα Quє Sє Hαcє Sσlα •

* * *

Cerró la puerta hasta azotarla, ni una suma delicadeza con ella.

Las ropas comenzaron a caer al suelo rápidamente, una mezcla de desesperación por tocarse y sentirse uno como todas noches después de unas buenas cervezas para ambos latinos.

El sobresalto de la cama se hizo presente cuando dos cuerpos cayeron en ella, sintiendo en sus sabanas el primer cuerpo desnudo y delgado, murmurando quejidos y agarrando las sabanas con los puños.

―Uhmmmmm… ―pudo reconocer al dueño del sensual lamento.

La cama no podría hacer absolutamente nada para detenerlos, únicamente era una cama, una sencilla cama, quien debe soportar los movimientos y orgasmos sobre ella. Por suerte no era como Hungría, quien seguramente estaría muy contenta, babeando cuan yaoista a la perfección. En fin, dejó a que hicieran sus cochinadas.

―Sos tan flaco… ―dijo en voz baja el argentino, besándole el cuello y regalando unos sagrados chupones que lo dejaría marcado durante una semana en Manuel― Mi flaco, mi flaco… ―fue descendiendo por todas las regiones de Chile, cuya misión instalarse en Santiago y seguir por todo el centro.

Sostuvo el miembro en sus manos y procedió a subir y a bajar.

―No tan…rápido… ―arqueó la espalda al sentirlo. Lo observó en el momento, y él le sonrió sin darle atención. Aumentó el ritmo colocando a Manuel un tanto nervioso, a decir verdad, si se encontraba nervioso, lo que después le haría peor, pues el argentino humedeció la punta haciéndole círculos―. Conchetumare… ―y se dejó a caer a disfrutar en el instante cuando sintió su erección dentro de la cavidad del otro.

Aquella manipulación en el genital no duró mucho. Martín se acercó a depositar sus labios en el menor entre gemidos y jadeos calientes. Manuel levantó los brazos a rodear su cuello, acercándolo más profundizando el beso.

―Voy. ―le informó a hacer el próximo anhelado movimiento. Se separó, tomó un pequeño frasco de vaselina, pasando sus dedos en ella y luego lubricar la entrada del chileno. Al estar listo fue hundiendo de apoco, con delicadeza, creando cortos lamentos en el castaño.

Le dolía la entrada. Algunas molestias de sentir entrarlo, pero al fin al cabo acabaría disfrutándolo. Y eso estaba pasando.

Argentina comenzó a moverse. Mierda, era estrecho pero increíblemente perfecto. Volvió acercase al menor, gustando su lengua, las orillas de los labios, todo lo que se llamaba boca. Sintió su cuello ser abrazado, embistiendo considerablemente de una manera tan magistral, tomando las caderas de Manuel, pegándolo más al suyo para penetrarlo más hondo y escuchar los fuertes gemidos de ambos mezclándose con los chillidos de la cama.

―Dale… dale… ―ordenó Manuel abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a Martín.

El sudor procedió a hacer su aparición en cualquier parte de sus cuerpos.

De repente se detuvieron. A lo mejor terminaron, algo agradable para la cama, ya la estaban desordenando más de lo normal… Espera… ¿Eso era un movimiento? ¿Movimientos? ¿Más? Ay no.

Manuel yacía arriba creando unas series de movimientos, sobre todo circulares, y de igual manera saltaba provocando más sexo.

Abajo, Martín lo contemplaba, viendo los meneos de caderas y cintura, saltando repetitivas veces, haciéndolo más excitante. Verlo hacer eso lo excitaba más.

―Ah… agh… ah…

―…Rápido… ah…

Advirtió. Supo a lo que se refería. También acabaría luego, entonces aumentó el ritmo. Cogió las manos del rubio ejerciendo fuerza, como apoyándose. Ahora ascendía y descendía bastante rápido flexionando las piernas.

Segundos después, el último orgasmo escapó de sus alientos.

Manuel se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo agitado de Martín.

―Che, flaco… ¿me querés? ―le susurró en el oído, por casualidad.

―Tú sabí ―dijo mirando a otra parte con un leve sonrojo―, sí…

Después de descansar lo necesario, dispusieron a vestirse solo con calzoncillos largos… por el momento.

― ¿Qué estay haciendo? ―preguntó desconcertado viendo la acción del argentino.

― ¿No es obvio? Estoy ordenando la cama.

―Oe, déjalo así no ma'.

― ¿Qué? ¿Lo vas hacer vos? No lo creo, che.

―Sí, mira ―hizo a un lado a Martín. Cogió algo que no conocía, pero se dio cuenta que le había inyectado aire. Mágicamente la cama comenzó a hacerse sola, al punto de inflarse. Martín no podía creerlo―. Lo inventé hace poco. ¿Qué te parece? La raja ¿verdad? Le llamo: La cama que se hace sola.

―Uhmmm ―el argentino llevó una a su mentón admirando el ingenio de su amante―. Entonces cuando lo hacemos, esa cama se hace sola.

―Eh…sí.

― ¿Lo hacemos otra vez?

―Lo acabamos de hacer, weón.

―Entonces quiero ver como se hace esa cama cuando vos estés acostado en ella completamente desnudo.

―…fleto.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Tampoco hice muchas modificaciones, para el próximo si lo haré.

•**La Cama que se hace sola**: José Luis Alegría fue uno de los chilenos que crearon esta cosa. Es un sistema novedoso no en términos de su propósito, puesto que en la historia ya existen inventos similares, sino que debido al mecanismo en el que se basa, que es bastante sencillo y exento de aparataje. El proceso está basado en dos telas de última generación, una que va alrededor de las ropas de cama, dentro del cubrecama, y otra en torno al colchón. A estas se les inyecta aire, haciendo que se infle el mueble. Cumplen la función de estirar, levantar, ventilar, estirar las sábanas de abajo, luego de eso se retira todo el aire y deja una cama normal, sin ningún tipo de agente externo a lo que uno conoce normalmente.


	10. Cαfé cσn Pιєrnαs

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos tontos (no todos) de Manuel. "Mucho amor." Hungría.

* * *

**10.**

• Cαfé cσn Pιєrnαs •

* * *

― ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Claro, claro mon petit! ―reía eufóricamente el francés.

― ¡Es cierto! ―gritó enojado Manuel―. ¡Lo creé, y es un furor en mi país!

―Por favor, hermano mayor sabe de estas cosas, y conociéndote…no lo creo ―dijo aun sin creerle sosteniéndose el mentón con la mano―, y eso no puede existir.

― ¿Por qué no vamos, da? Digo, si lo que dice es cierto. ―propuso Ivan.

―Ve~. A mí me gustaría ir, conocer lindas señoritas. ―dijo Feliciano todo feliz, imaginando a las señoritas para cortejarlas.

―Estoy de acuerdo con mi tonto hermano. Conocer lindas señoritas, quizás, después tendremos intimidad. ―cuando mencionó Romano, el español sintió un desprecio. ¿Se lo hacía mal?

―Eh…No es tan así. Solo sirven cafés, vestidas con un bikini muy provocativo. Les aseguro que se quedaran con la boca abierta y baboseando. ―dijo el chileno.

― ¡Che, yo también quiero ir! ―Martín ni lo dudó, pero jamás le sería infiel a su vecino.

― ¡El awesome yo también! ¡Ellas sabrán lo awesome que soy! ¿Vas señorito podrido?

―No gracias. No voy a esos lugares tan vulgares. ―contestó Roderich totalmente serio.

―Aburrido. ―mencionó entrecerrando los ojos y diciendo de lo que se perdía.

―Como que totalmente yo paso. Hoy como que tengo que pintar mi casa rosada a color rosada pero más rosada, o sea, un rosado fosforescente ―decía Polonia―. Y esas tipas como que no me atraen totalmente.

―Bueno. El que quiere ir va y el que no, no. Los espero mañana a las siete de la tarde en el café llamado El Barón Rojo, lo encontrarán fácilmente en Santiago; el local tiene vidrio ahumado. Ah, solo lean el letrero. Nos vemos allá. ¿Martín, vámonos? Tenemos que ver a Carlitos.

―Claro. ―accedió a seguirlo.

Al día siguiente, la pareja dejó al isleño en casa de Pueblo Mapuche. La mayoría de los países llegaron al café.

Al entrar, el primero en babear como un lobo fue Francia, seguido de España, Prusia, Dinamarca, Romano, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra; este último simulándolo bien…no tanto, ya que sus mejillas ardían de la calentura.

Estaban paralizados por tanto trasero al aire. Unas cinturas perfectas y bronceadas. Y unas delanteras normales, pequeñas y grandes. Ellas traían puesto el diminuto bikini como les había mencionado Manuel.

Se respiraba un olor a tabaco y a café, ya sea de todo tipo. Ese aroma a cafeína hizo a Alfred a sentarse enseguida, mirando con sus orbes azules a las féminas atendiendo. Los países al notar que el rubio fue el primero en ir, lo siguieron.

―Hola, ¿cómo están? ―preguntó una de las sensuales trabajadoras.

―Estoy en el cielo. ―pronunció encantado el francés mirando todo menos el rostro de la mujer.

― ¿Vienen todos juntos?

― ¡Sí! ―acertaron todos.

― ¿Qué tipo de café desean? Tenemos cortado, capuchino, express, con leche, el americano, entre otros.

―Yo quiero doble… ―Francis ya se encontraba en otro mundo observándole la delantera y precisamente a ese "doble" se refería.

―No tenemos de eso. ―soltó una risilla.

―Yo creo que sí~. ―se le caía la baba.

―Yo quiero un cortado. ¿Y tú Martín? ―le preguntó Chile a Argentina. Él no le respondía, estaba "choqueado" por tanto trasero moviéndose de aquí para allá en una prenda muy diminuta―. ¿Martín?

―Ah… ¿Eh? Ma-Manu, que esté mirando no significa que te sea infiel, che. ―forzó una sonrisa.

―No sé de qué hablai. Pide tu café.

―Cla-Claro… Jajajajaja, ya lo sa-sabía… ¡Quiero un express! ―pidió rojo de la depravades sínica.

― ¡Un americano para The Hero! ―Alfred levantó la mano todo alegre.

― ¡Ps, si Alfred pide un americano, yo pido un mexicano! ―exclamó Pedro.

―Ese no existe. ―le dijo Alfred como queriendo decir "Eres un idiota".

― ¿A no? ¡Entonces el mismo que Alfred!

― ¡El awesome yo quiere el mismo que pidió Manuelito!

―Ve~, yo quiero un capuchino. ¿Y tú Alemania?

―Café vienés. ―dijo Ludwig avergonzado.

― ¡Joder, dame atención Romano! ¡No me ignores! ¡Está bien que yo también esté igual que los demás, pero mírame! ―España era totalmente ignorado por el italiano mayor, pues sus ojos únicamente yacían posados en el cuerpo de las trabajadoras―. ¡Romanooo~!

― ¡Aléjate de mí, maldición! ¡Si quieres después de esto hacemos todo lo que tú quieras bastado! ¡Pero déjame disfrutar, maldición!

― ¿Lo dices enserio? ¡Trato hecho! ―dijo feliz.

Luego todos pidieron sus cafés. A Francia le costó decidirse por ciertas calientes y apasionantes razones.

―Yo…yo no deberías estar aquí… ―murmuraba avergonzado y nervioso el hermano de Estados Unidos, cargando entre sus brazos a Kumajiro.

― ¿Quién eres? ―su duda siempre del oso.

―Soy Canadá.

― ¿Alguien me puede decir que hace Matthew en este lugar? ―dijo Arthur cambiando el tema, más por su bien mientras esperaban a las señoritas a entregarles los cafés.

― ¡Yo lo invité! ―contestó enmarcando una gran sonrisa el francés, abrazando a la víctima.

― ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Matt no está en condiciones para venir a este lugar!

―Oh, cierra la boca Arthur. Mon amour Matt ya es todo un hombre, y se quedará y punto.

― ¡Eres un…!

―Aquí tienen sus cafés, espero que les gusten ―dijo la mujer justo en el momento cuando Arthur iba atacarlo con groserías―. ¿Y de dónde son? ―con esta pregunta comenzó una gran conversación conociéndolos, pero hubo un instante donde una pregunta de cierto ruso le hizo temblar:

― ¿Quieres ser una con Rusia, da?

Más tarde, salieron del café todos muy felices, uno más que otro, y otro que no quería irse, ese era Francia. No obstante, lo obligaron a salir del local-cafetería. Al despedirse, Manuel y Martín caminaban de regreso a casa, pero no esperaban que algo o alguien atraparan al mayor, amarrándolo con sogas y siendo apuntado con un arma de fuego. Todo fue tan rápido.

― ¡¿Quiénes son? ¡Suelten a mi marido! ¡Digo, no es que sea mi marido! ¡Pero suéltenlo! ¡Tiene un hijo! ―Manuel intentó golpear. Entre dos persones desconocidas le sujetaron los brazos―. ¡Conchetumare! ¡Suéltenme!

―Mantén la boca cerrada, cariño. ―le dijo una voz femenina. Ella se acercó a él, mientras que los otros u otras sujetaban a ambos países.

― ¿Qué quieren? ―frunció el ceño.

― ¿Qué quiero? Queremos un café con piernas para mujeres. ―ordenó. Llevaba un gorro el cual se lo sacó.

― ¿Vene? ―se preguntó el chileno al ver a la venezolana.

―La mismita.

―Queremos un café con piernas para nosotras. ―ahora era Colombia exigiendo al lado de su amiga-rival.

―Por primera vez, nos apoyamos.

―Pe-pero…eso no puedo hacerlo. ―dijo Manuel.

― ¡Escucha! ―Venezuela lo tiró al suelo, apoyando su pie (zapato con taco) en el torso del chico―. Yo te tengo bastante cariño, corazón. ¡Pero te exigimos: Un café con piernas para mujeres! ¡Hungría! ―llamó a la nombrada para dar su aparición.

― ¡Aquí estoy! Si no aceptas, te daré de sartenazos. ―advirtió amenazante.

Chile tragó saliva por el miedo.

―Hasta tu hermanita quiere, junto con Lily. ―siguió Catalina.

― ¡¿Qué? ¡No, ella es muy chica para esas cosas! ¡Se lo prohíbo! ―dijo enfurecido y celoso.

― ¡Me da igual si quieres o no! ¡Acepta a crear uno para mujeres, o tu amorcito argentino perderá algo más que sus regiones vitales! ¡Y tu hijo quedará sin padre! ―esta vez amenazó María―. Y si no lo haces, Itzel te matará también, por llevar a su hermano Pedro.

Ahora sí sintió el terror.

Miró a Martín todo amarrado desde los pies hasta la boca.

―De acuerdo…

.

― ¡Vamos Luciano, danos una samba! ―la que exclamó no fue precisamente Itzel, sino María―. ¡Mueve esas caderas, nene!

―Solo sirvo café. ―le dijo el brasilero, aunque le agradaba el atuendo.

―Y qué importa. ―contestó. A su lado se encontraba sentada Itzel totalmente sonrojada.

― ¡Lily! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ―Vash reaccionó llevando la conocida vestimenta de Arthur, para ser más específico, mesero en paños menores.

―He-Hermano…yo…etto… ―la rubia no sabía que contestar ante la alteración del suizo.

―Déjala Vash ―intervino Hungría―, ella es grande, tiene derecho a conocer algún hombre. Además ya conoce tu trasero. En realidad…conocemos el trasero de todos.

― ¡Te ves tan lindo Kiku! ―gritó Taiwán llena de corazones al su alrededor.

―Me quiero ir. ―mencionó triste el japonés llevando los cafés.

― ¡Hermano! ¡Te ves tan lindo y violable para mí! ¡Casémonos! ―Belarús se le lanzó, el cual al ruso se le cayeron todos los cafés.

― ¡Ve~! ¡A mí me gusta!

―Concuerdo contigo, tonto hermano. ¡Esto es vida!

―Realmente…no me acomoda estar vestido de esta manera ―dijo el español con las mejillas sonrojadas dando una pausa―, pero bueno…me divierto en esto del…gran trabajo que inventó uno de mis hijos…supongo.

― ¡Vamos mon amour! ¡Si te ves lindo! ―Francia trataba de sacar del vestidor al canadiense.

― ¡No voy a salir vestido así! ¡Me…me da vergüenza!

― ¡Tienes que salir mon amour! ¡Te divertirás, te lo aseguro!

― ¡Dije que no! ¡Y sé que te encuentras con una rosa! ¡Vístete! ―Canadá tenía razón al referirse a la rosa de Francis.

― ¡Ludwig, trae tu trasero aquí mismo! ¡Quiero mi café con leche! ―ordenó la húngara.

― ¡Auxilio aru! ¡Me están tocando aru! ¡Ivan, ayuda aru! ―Yao corría desesperado de un lado para otro siendo perseguido por unas cuantas naciones femeninas.

― ¡El awesome yo, les trae sus fabulosos cinco metros prusianos! ¡Keseseseseses! Pero viene de regalo con un el café moca. ―Prusia estaba feliz con todo esto.

Manuel suspiró agotado. Había creado algo maléfico, más para ellas.

― ¡¿Manuel, dónde está mi café? ―llamó Colombia bastante exasperada.

Él chileno fue con la bebida hacia ella. ―Aquí tienes.

―Uy, cambia esa cara ―le dijo Elizaveta dando un sorbo al suyo―. ¿Puedes llamar a Martín?

―De acuerdo. ¡Fleto Martín, te llaman!

―Aquí estoy. ―apareció el argentino con su vestimenta sensual.

―Como nosotras somos… ―Hungría iba a continuar si no fuera por una nueva interrupción.

― ¡Quiero ver el trasero de Matt! ¡¿Dónde está Matt? ―quien exigió fue Rapa Nui.

―Bueno, con lo que iba diciendo ―continuó la húngara―. Como nosotras somos las clientas, y el cliente siempre tiene la razón…

― ¿Qué es lo que querés? ―se apresuró Martín cruzándose de brazos.

―Tú y Manuel hagan un yaoi…para todas nosotras, yo lo grabaré. ―dijo feliz. Luego todas acertaron muy contentas. De la nada Hungría sacó una cámara.

― ¡¿Qué? ―se aterrorizaron los dos.

―No se los pregunté, es una orden. ―acto seguido, los países femeninos dejaron de hacer sus cosas a tomar al argentino y al chileno, llevándolo al medio del lugar. Cada grupo formado lanzó al individuo al otro individuo, dando así, una caída: Martín sobre Manuel.

Se había formado un circulo pidiendo a griteríos una caliente escena yaoi primordial.

Ambos camareros les ardían las mejillas con solo pensar en sus ideales fuera de lo común, menos para Hungría, claro.

Elizaveta volvió a gritar a exigir que se besaran o los mataría. No les quedó otra opción pero…

― ¡Filles! ―Francia las interrumpió. Todas voltearon a verlo. Grata fue la sorpresa, pues ese francés en vez de andar con el uniforme, andaba con una rosa censurado su región vital―. ¡Ustedes serán las únicas en ver a hermano mayor sin la rosa!

― ¡Ahhh~! ―chillaron de la emoción dejando a la pareja del suelo fuera del tema.

― ¡Se asombraran al verlo! ―su mano bajó a la rosa, presionándola para quitársela―. ¡A la una, a las dos…y a las tres! ¡Contemplen a France! ―se desnudó completamente.

― ¿Eso es todo? Que desperdicio de tiempo ―fue deprimente verlo de ese tamaño. Todas volvieron acosar a Martín y a Manuel―. ¡El beso, el beso! ¡Tócalo! ¡Tú eres el seme Martín!

― ¡Tú puedes Conti! ―apoyó hasta a hermana del chileno.

Desde un rincón, se apreció ver a un Francis totalmente deprimido.

― ¡Oigan! ¡¿No quieren ver los cinco metros de mi awesome persona? ¡Keseseseses! ¿Nadie?... ―ninguna de las chicas lo tomó en cuenta. Como resultado, Prusia se sentó al lado de su amigo francés, compartiendo la soledad y la tristeza.

― ¡Lo besó! ¡Así se hace Martín! ¡Ahora hazlo todo tuyo! ¡Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi!

.

Meses después, Chile exportó su "producto" a Colombia. Pues ella estaba muy feliz, luego siguió con España, él sí estaba más que feliz…en realidad, porque siempre venía Francia a acosar a todas las señoritas del local.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Producto 100% Made in Chile, también hay para mujeres =3. Donde yo vivo, hay uno en cada esquina, pero es para hombres.

El Café con piernas ya lo conocen… pero bueno… igual dejaré algunos datos.

•**Café con piernas:** Es un tipo de local de expendio de café o cafetería característico en Chile, el cual se distingue de los demás por su atractivo de reemplazar cantineros y mozos por mujeres semi-desnudas pero en algunos casos simplemente ligeras de ropa. El negocio se ha exportado a Bogotá, donde han proliferado numerosos cafés con piernas, aunque a diferencia de sus pares chilenos, en Colombia estos atienden de noche y expenden bebidas alcohólicas. También en Playa de Palma, Mallorca, España existe un café de nombre propio "Café con Piernas".

El conocido Barón Rojo…

•**Café Barón Rojo:** Fue creado en 1994 como un punto de encuentro para ejecutivos de negocios y personalidades del medio artístico. Dando un rol "protagónico" a la belleza de la mujer chilena. Café Barón Rojo con su liderazgo se ha transformado en un ícono del atractivo turístico del Gran Santiago, al convertirse en un lugar de visita obligada de miles de turistas provenientes de todo el mundo.

_Nos vemos! Bye bye!_


	11. Hєpαtιtιs B y C

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos tontos (no todos) de Manuel.

* * *

**11.**

• Hєpαtιtιs B y C •

* * *

―Me agrada. ―observaba la gran infraestructura terminada el sudamericano.

―Es perfecta. Llegaremos muy lejos con esto ―pronunció Alfred a su lado―. Chiron Corporation, me agrada el nombre. Hey ―cambió el tema―, es un milagro que hayas venido sin Argentina.

― ¿Eh? Si es un milagro ―sonrió torpemente. Luego una secretaria se le acercó diciéndole que tiene una llamada telefónica. Ambos entraron, Chile atendió la llamada―. Aló.

― ¡Che, Manu! ―exclamó Martín desde el otro lado― ¡Me tenés que ayudar! ¡Estoy enfermo! ¡Me voy a morir, quiero ver tu carita por última vez, che!

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa? No voy a ir a verte, apuesto que estás resfriado…

― ¡Manu, no te miento!

― ¿Cómo mierda teni' fuerzas para gritar?

― ¡No lo sé! ¡Estoy mal! ¡Tengo fiebre, tengo mi hermosa piel y ojos amarillos, el estómago hinchado y en los tobillos, ganas de vomitar, diarrea, hago pipi amarillo, y más! ¡Siento que me voy a morir!

―Martín, está bien, te creo. Iré a verte.

―Te amo. ―mencionó feliz.

―Yo no. ―y colgó sonrojado.

Horas después dejando de lado a Alfred para ir a la Argentina:

―Weón, estay pa' la caga. ―Manuel se dio cuenta de lo deprimente que se encontraba Martín recostado en la cama a medio morir.

―Manu… yo… yo… te quiero… ―deliraba, tal vez antes de morir.

―No estay resfriado, ¿cierto?

―No… no sé qué es… siento mi hermoso cuerpo… desfallecer… ―alzó una mano para tocar al chileno, este la evadió.

―No te aprovechi' ―advirtió entrecerrando los ojos―. Recuerdo por teléfono los síntomas, y no creo que sea un resfriado. ¿Te importa que te saque sangre?

―Sacáme lo que quieras…mi Manu. ―sonrió todo depravado al puro estilo de Francia.

―Fleto. ―dijo y en ese instante la puerta se abrió entrando a cierto inglés celoso. Luego hizo sus procedimientos médicos y se fue a Estados Unidos. Manuel le contó lo sucedido con Martín. Rápidamente se pusieron a investigar la extraña enfermedad en el laboratorio.

―Puede ser hepatitis B. ―concluyó Alfred.

―También pensé lo mismo, pero no me calza. No es ni A ni B. ―contradijo Manuel.

―Okay, entonces yo ―se puso de pie―, investigaré con los chimpancé infectados. En el caso que sea B, sería bueno buscar una cura. Bye, bye. ―y se fue.

Chile quedó pensativo. Buscar una cura para la hepatitis B, en el caso de que Martín tuviera eso.

Minutos más tarde de un agotador esfuerzo de la investigación y de un Alfred con cicatrices por culpa de los chimpancés, tuvieron éxito.

― ¡Ah jajajajaja! ―el estadounidense comenzó a reír muy triunfante―. No es ni A ni B, es Hepatitis C. ¡Somos unos genios, Manuel!

―Encontré la cura para la Hepatitis B ―se alagó Chile―. Pero lo que tiene Martín es B.

―Sí. Ahora debes ir a sanar a tu argentino―mencionó sonriente el rubio―, y después, ¿Qué tal si investigamos en la clonación del virus del SIDA y el genoma de la Hepatitis D? ―preguntó interesado apoyando su mano en el hombro del chileno.

―Buena idea gringo. Tengo pensado investigar algo para los diabéticos, así como un agente para cicatrizar y nuevas proteínas. Ah, también un test para detectar el mal de Chagas, curación para el virus del Hanta, y… una solución de la bacteria Piscirickettsia Salmonis. ―se encontraba todo inspirado.

.

Argentina.

Manuel se encontraba atendiendo al enfermo dándole la vacuna de la Hepatitis B. Al terminar…

― ¿Cómo te senti'? ―preguntó intentado no preocuparse acomodándose en la silla al lado de la cama del mayor.

―Un poco mejor…sentía que moría. ―se incorporó apoyándose en el respaldo.

―Será mejor que te quedi' por lo menos una semana en cama. Te recuperaras más rápido. ―mencionó levantándose.

―Che, pero yo no puedo quedarme una semana en cama.

― ¿Aers, quién es el dostor?

.

* * *

**N/A:** Disculpen la tardanza. Sorry, no pude resistirme en la última frase, es que le queda tan bien a Manu xD.

•Vacuna contra laHepatitis B: En 1981 el doctor chileno Pablo Valenzuela crea la empresa de biotecnología Chiron Corporation, en California (.). Uno de sus trabajos fue el estudio de la genética molecular del virus de la hepatitis B y el desarrollo de tecnología para producir la primera vacuna a nivel mundial contra el mal. Esta fue elegida como uno de los tres productos más importantes de 1986.

•Hepatitis C: El hallazgo del virus que causaba una peligrosa hepatitis que no era ni A ni B era prioritaria para Valenzuela. Mientras dirigía Chiron, encabezó a un equipo de expertos que estudiaron a chimpancés infectados, logrando secuenciar el virus al cual llamaron hepatitis C. En Chiron también se trabajó en la clonación y secuenciación del virus del Sida y en el genoma de la hepatitis D.

•Insulina y plaquetas: Valenzuela creó la tecnología que permitió producir proteínas humanas en cultivos de levaduras, fabricando así insulina para diabéticos y un potente agente cicatrizante de úlceras.

•Chagas, Hanta y salmones: En Chile, el doctor Valenzuela ha desarrollado un test para la detección del mal de Chagas que se usa en bancos de sangre de 13 países de Latinoamérica. Asimismo, sus laboratorios estudian la genética del virus del Hanta en la búsqueda de terapias para tratar este mal. También secuenciaron el genoma de la bacteria Piscirickettsia salmonis, entregando soluciones para la enfermedad que ésta provoca a salmones en varios países.

_Cada que dejas un reviews, llenas mi corazón de amor, y el M&M._


	12. Sιstєmα dє Purιfιcαcιớn y Fιltrαdσ

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos tontos (no todos) de Manuel. Semi-Lemon.

* * *

**12.**

• Sιstєmα dє Purιfιcαcιớn y Fιltrαdσ dє Aguα •

* * *

―Ah...Nghhnn…

Se mordió el labio inferior acomodando el rostro en el hombro mojado del argentino. Se resbalaba un poco intentando subir más sobre él, marcando sus manos en la espalda esbelta de su amante, acompañado con sus piernas presándole la cintura, una forma de decir más lento o más rápido.

Costaba seguir. A veces se salía y Martín decía un insulto volviéndolo a meter. Hacerlo en la piscina rodeados de agua no era lo mejor, complicaba los movimientos, aunque lo tuviera firme. Tenía que continuar, tenían que acabar pronto para seguir con la fiesta.

Manuel intentó acomodarse un poco más, adentrando sus manos en las hebras rubias mojadas, posando su frente en la de Martín, cerrando los ojos, sentir con más placer esos delicados movimientos de penetrar su interior, disfrutándolo a cada minuto.

Sus respiraciones, el hálito escapándose de sus bocas, colisionaban, se mezclaban entre los dos rostros cansados y sonrojados, provocando un cambio en la temperatura ambientándolo a tibio. Incluso suspiros y jadeos eran parte de la melodía de la excitación, esa complicación en la piscina ya no era impedimento para proseguir.

―Es…e-es injus-justo… ―masculló el chileno entreabriendo los orbes fijándolo en los contrarios verdes.

― ¿Qué…cosa? ―también los abrió sin detenerse sujetar el cuerpo de su acompañante, haciéndole sincronizar el ritmo sube y baja.

―Andai' con…traje de baño…y yo todo en pelota…

Aquello causó gracia en Martín. Manuel estaba completamente desnudo. Era tan injusto. El rubio únicamente tenía el short abajo, lo suficiente para dejar libre su miembro y entrar en la cavidad estrecha del chico. Era tan injusto, él también debería estar desnudo.

―Es…más exci-tan-tante… ―respondió divertido. Acto seguido lo ajustó más a su cuerpo, besándole los labios con prisa y calurosa profundidad, penetrándolo más rápido al punto de sentir que sus piernas no daban más, le temblaban, deseaba acabar pronto.

Las bocas se entreabrieron dejando escapar el orgasmo gracias al clímax. Terminaron justo a tiempo y no faltó que Manuel reclamara al no volver hacerlo dentro de una piscina porque era realmente incómodo, ya tenía suficiente con hacerlo en el auto.

Martín había sugerido en bautizar la creación del chileno de un modo placentero. Al principio él se negó hasta que cayó a la piscina gracias por un empujoncito del mayor. Y lo siguiente eran provocaciones para que se quitara el traje de baño.

La pareja esperaba la visita de la mayoría de los países a disfrutar la maravillosa piscina más grande del mundo, algunos no lo creían llegando preparados con sus bronceadores, bloqueadores, toallas, etcétera, etcétera.

Quedaron fascinados, no dejaron escapar un segundo en lanzarse, donde Alfred corrió creyéndose Súperman, cayendo sobre el británico sin querer queriendo.

Antonio, Gilbert y Francis, se lanzaron desde lo más alto del edificio, ninguno salió herido.

Todo fue una gran celebración llena de sonrisas, bailes, uno que otro agarrón.

La pareja sudamericana yacía sentada tomando sol. El castaño tomando un cono de helado, llevando unos lentes oscuros contra los rayos ultravioletas, y el rubio recostado. Este se levantó sobre el cuerpo del más joven, desconcertándolo.

―Bájate.

―Che, flaquito… ¿está noche querés ir a cenar?

― ¿Tú pagai'?

―Sí.

―Bueno ―un minuto después―. Bájate, mi helado se derrite.

El argentino río suave. ―Este verano va ser intenso.

Manuel surcó los labios, dio una probada a su helado y luego le ofreció al rubio, quien no se negó.

De todas maneras, Martín no se hizo a un lado instalándose en el torso de su vecino.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Quiero terminar luego con esto, ojala lo haga rápido D: Esta drabble si lo cambié completito completito xD.

**•Sistema de Purificación y Filtro de Agua:** Fue inventado por Fernando Fischmann, innovador, empresario, bioquímico chileno. Permite construir las piscinas más grandes del mundo, hecha en Chile.

_¡Nos vemos! Cuidense! Bye bye!_

_¿Review's?_


	13. Lα Bσlsα cσn Aguα

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos tontos (no todos) de Manuel.

* * *

**13.**

• Lα Bσlsα cσn Aguα •

* * *

Hace cuatro horas terminaron de desayunar. Los días de calor habían disminuido…, Carlitos podría seguir viviendo siendo obligado por todos los medios de ambos padres a que se vistiera de verano.

Martín buscaba a Manuel por la casa, ¿Dónde demonios se metió? Oh, ahí está… ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? Para saberlo, salió al patio delantero.

― ¿Qué haces Manu? ―se sintió curioso.

―Colocando unas bolsas en las ventanas y otras en el suelo. ―contestó casual haciendo lo que dijo.

― ¿Unas bolsas? ¿Para qué haces eso? No sirven de nada… ¿Eso tiene agua? ―le llamó la atención todas las bosas con el contenido del agua.

―Es para espantar las moscas. Funciona ―sonrió confiado―. Las weonas no entraran al almuerzo a molestar, y menos a Carlitos.

Días después…

Alfred estaba de visita, comentó sobre sus nuevas ideas del cómo destruir a María y a Ivan y a infinidades de naciones con esa ideología. Martín le reprochaba por sus estúpidas ideas. Manuel…de cierta forma apoyaba a ambos…

―Oigan… desde que entré me llama la atención esas bolsas. ―ajustó el puente de sus lentes.

―Manu las hizo. ―informó el argentino.

― ¿Y para qué son?

―Para espantar las moscas. ―respondió Manuel como una pequeña Wikipedia.

Alfred le quedó mirando mientras procesaba la información.

―De verdad funciona, che ―le dijo Martín asertivo―. Ahora mi hijo re-groso puede comer tranquilo.

―No lo creo. Tengo que investigar esto, lo llevaré a la NASA. ―no creía que una bolsa con agua podría espantar las moscas, o sea… ¡Por Elvis! ¡Usaba todos insecticidas para matarlas, y Manuel usaba unas bolsas con agua! No lo creía y no lo iba creer tampoco. Entonces levantó y cogió una bolsa del patio sin la autorización de Manuel, quien lo trató de "gringo ladrón, gringo weón y gringo lansa."

Los días pasaron, y Estados Unidos regresó con su descubrimiento sensacional más grande la historia referente a la bolsita del chileno.

―Después de una extensa y agotadora investigación con saber del por qué las moscas se espantan con la bolsa con agua, tengo la respuesta.

―Pero si yo sé la respuesta. ―interrumpió Manuel llevando a Carlitos de la mano, esto miraba dudoso.

―Silencio Manuel, deja terminar al héroe ―Alfred se sintió ofendido. El castaño suspiró esperando a que hablara―. Con mis amigos de la NASA, aun nos preguntamos cómo es posible esto. ¡¿Cómo?

― ¿No que lo sabías? Lo investigaste ¿no? ―le dijo.

―Es que… ¡No entiendo! ―estaba mal. Sus investigaciones no dieron resultados. No se daría por vencido, asique se fue a su casa a investigar en internet, en un foro:

_Usuario: The Hero 2.0_

_¿Cómo es posible que una mosca se asuste con una bolsa de agua? Sé que se usa mucho en Chile, ¿alguien me puede dar la respuesta, please?_

_Usuario: El_Manu_

_Se nota ke vo' no soi chileno. Mi vieja usa esas weas pa' espantar a las moscas. Se reflejan en la bolsa con agua, se asustan i se van las weas. Eso es to'o choro._

―No entendí mucho, pero sí que se reflejan. ―se dijo Alfred.

.

― ¿Le respondiste?

―Sí. ¿Cómo puede investigarlo en la NASA?

―Ya sabes, tiene la cabeza de hamburguesa e imágenes de cierto imperio pirata.

―Apagaré el pc.

―Oye Manu, ¿vemos una película?

― ¿Eh? ―el chileno arqueó una ceja, tal vez le iba a decir ver "esas" películas, juntos en la cama. Estaba a punto de insultarlo cuando el rubio se le adelantó sacando unos estuches de películas.

―Che, compré tres películas para verlas los tres, en la sala.

―Ah…asique los tres…

―Eh, sí. ¿Por qué?

―No, nada. Bien, iré por Carlitos.

―Dale, preparé las cosas para comer.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Juajajajaja! Estúpido Alfred, gringo tenía que ser xD. Haciendo las cosas rápida, lalalalalalalala.

**•La Bolsa con Agua que Espanta a las Moscas**: Científicos de la NASA todavía se preguntan cómo es que la gente de Chile logra hacer funcionar este curioso dispositivo. Pero en los foros de Internet ya han encontrado la solución: La mosca se refleja en el agua que contiene la bolsa, se "asusta" y se va. LOL NASA, LOL.

_¿Review's?_


	14. Cαrrєrα Autσ Sσlαr

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos tontos (no todos) de Manuel.

* * *

**14.**

• Cαrrєrα Autσ Sσlαr •

* * *

Norte de Chile, Desierto de Atacama con muchos grados de calor.

'_Persíguelo, persíguelo, persíguelo, aquí en la zona. Persíguelo, persíguelo, persíguelo, juguetona. Persíguelo, persíguelo…'_

― ¡Que el ritmo no perdona! ¡Que, no perdona! ¡Que, no perdona! ―Manuel cantaba a todo sol. Se vía sexy como cualquier joven escuchando reggaetón a todo volumen dentro del auto, con lentes oscuros, con un yóquey de la marca Nike, una camiseta a la medida para no sentir tanta calor. Movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

― ¿Qué escuchas? ―el argentino entró al auto, vestía casual…casualmente a la moda.

―Reggaetón. Puerto Rico me prestó el CD.

―Che, colocá cumbia villera.

―No tengo.

―Yo traje ―informó―. Como sea, ¿para qué querés que viniera?

―Ah, en unos días más habrá una carrera en Australia…

― ¿World Solar Challenge? ―preguntó dudando si de verdad su compañero-amante-etcétera iría a eso.

―Sí, esa. Y adivina que, participaré. Y adivina que más, este auto lo construí, es el primero de Latinoamérica.

― ¿Qué? ¿Vos? ¿Vos creaste este auto? ―no podía creerlo, su integridad grosa se había ido por el hoyo.

―Ajam. Lo sé, lo sé. Casi nadie cree que soy capaz de crear algo que valga la pena.

―Sí…tenés razón ―sonrió egocéntrico y el menor le espetó con la mirada―. Am… ¿Tiene algún nombre?

―Sí. Mi guacho se llama Eolian, le ganaremos a todos los fletos europeos y a ese gringo ―se sentía confiado. Martín desvió la mirada al paisaje desértico, la verdad, los únicos capaces de ganarle eran Ludwig (Gilbert de copiloto), Alfred, Arthur y quizás Kiku con su gran tecnología, cualquier cosa se puede esperar de asiático… ¿no eran solo europeos? Daba igual. Tal vez los nórdicos ganarían, quien sabe. Luego comenzó a sonar el celular de Manuel―. Aló. ¡Vene! ¿Qué? Ah… ¡¿Enserio? ¡Tú también participaras!

― ¡Y le patearé el trasero al estúpido de Alfred! ¡Y lo atropellaré! ―exclamó emocionada al otro lado del celular la venezolana―. ¡Me uniré a Rusia y seremos invencibles! ¡Wuajajajaja!

―Genial. Okey, nos vemos en Australia…estoy con Martín… ¿Aló? ¿María? ―le había cortado dejándolo hablar solo. Le dio igual y guardó el celular. Después de esto Manuel siguió contándole porque estaban en el desierto, simplemente para probar su invención y estar capacitado para la carrera.

.

Darwin, Australia.

Hacía un calor insoportable perfecto para que los coches absorbieran los rayos del sol. Todas las naciones se alistaban.

―Ve~. ¡Alemania, Alemania! ¡Japón creó un impresionante auto!

― ¿Eh? ¿Dónde? ―Ludwig buscó con la mirada al japonés. Feliciano le indicó― ¡Mein Gott, Japón, eso es impresionante!

―Arigato. Sus autos también son muy buenos.

― ¡Jajajaja! ¡El grandioso yo les ganará a todos ustedes, idiotas! ¡Bad Friend Trio les pateará el trasero! ¡Keseseseses! ―Prusia acaparó toda atención. Los países pensaron que estaba loco, menos sus amigos de toda la vida.

―Hermano mayor ganará la carrera, porque soy sexy, junto con Prusia y España. ―se alagaba Francis caminando hacia el español.

― ¿Qué tal tío? ―pregunto todo sonriente Antonio comiendo un tomate para combatir el calor.

En otros lugares:

―Ese es el plan para matar al idiota yankee. ―Venezuela "conversaba" con Rusia.

―Excelente. ―dijo él.

― ¡Ve~! ¡Hermano! ¿Quién maneja? ―Italia se le acercó a su hermano.

―No tengo ganas de manejar, maldición. Yo me dedicaré a insultar a cada idiota que se cruce en nuestro camino. ―contestó serio cruzándose de brazos.

― ¡Nooo~! ¡Feliciano no debe manejar por ningún motivo! ―Alemania les gritó todo nervioso y preocupado por la humanidad.

―Pero Alemania, a mí me gusta manejar, sobre todo los Ferrari.

―Eres un peligro público. ―le hizo entender, pero Italia le miraba con cara de no entender.

― ¡Escucha macho patatas! ¡Feliciano manejará y punto! ¡Regresa a tu coche sino quieres que te golpee, maldición!

En otra parte:

― ¡El auto solar se originó en mí, daze~!

― ¡No es cierto aru!

―Lindo auto China. ―le dijo Rusia.

―Gracias Ivan. Tiene la forma de Shinnaty-chan aru.

― ¡Y yo le ayude, daze~!

Y no muy lejos:

― ¡Los cinco nórdicos están listo para ganar! ¡¿Verdad? ―exclamó eufórico Dinamarca arriba de su auto solar señalando al infinito.

― ¡Sí! ―el único que lo apoyó fue Finlandia y Hanatamago.

―Bájate de ahí idiota, o te vas a caer. ―le dijo Noruega, aunque de verdad deseaba que se cayera y se dislocara.

Y por último:

Manuel estaba todo emocionado con su "música". Una vez más se vestía de lentes negros, su gorro para el sol, ropa de verano. Dentro del auto mantenía una mano en el volante, mientras que la otra yacía situada en la ventana, hacía movimientos al ritmo de la excitante música.

Martín se le aproximó.

― ¿Y qué haci' aquí? ―preguntó el chileno, ¿qué hacía él en este lugar?

―Che, te ayudaré. Seré tu lindo copiloto.

― ¿Qué?

―Sí, lo que oíste. ―entró al coche, cambiándole la música a cumbia villera, y adueñándose enserio en ser su copileto.

Todos se prepararon para iniciar la carrera. Venezuela no dejaba de insultar a Estados Unidos. Romano insultaba a todo el mundo. Feliciano solo decía "¡Ve~!" y "¡Alemania tu puedes!", el problema era que iba al volante. España le daba amor y fuerzas a sus dos hijos latinos (más Martín) en la carrera. Prusia se elogiaba. Francia propuso si él ganaba, todos harían lo que él quisiera, completamente feliz en hacerle el amor a todas las naciones.

Y arrancaron.

Italia iba bien a toda velocidad haciendo peligrosas maniobras. Lovino insultó a Antonio por cruzarse en el camino y siguió insultando todo aquel que se le cruzara.

Polonia manejaba normal en su auto rosado, diciendo que todo es súper lindo y divertido.

Grecia no avanzó, se quedó dormido.

Gilbert gritaba y gritaba con que iba a ganar.

En fin, ya deberían saber lo que sucedía en la carrera con estos especiales países, como que Noruega chocó "accidentalmente" a Dinamarca para sacarlo de la pista. Finlandia y Suecia iban juntos, a la misma velocidad, muy felices como una linda pareja-matrimonio. Suiza disparaba para le hicieran espacio. Y etcétera.

Cuando todo iba bien para Manuel, tuvo desperfectos en su máquina, lo arreglaron y regresaron. Y otra vez otra disfunción, pero diferente. Martín se apoderó del volante yendo a otro sitio para que nadie los viera besándose, acariciándose, con el asiento inclinado.

Al final, Chile perdió.

Y el ganador, como siempre fue Alfred, riéndose de todos lo que quisieron boicotear su primer puesto.

_.

* * *

_

**N/A:** Subiendo dos seguidos! Estoy con las pilas puestas, ahora voy a subir dos seguidos de Martín. Esto parecía "Mario Kart" xD. Por cierto, no es el mismo auto que usaron en la carrera, porque no cabían dos personas, solo cambié eso xD

•**Eolian:** El primer vehículo solar de Latinoamérica; diseñado y desarrollado por estudiantes de la Facultad de Ciencias Físicas y Matemáticas de la Universidad de Chile. Fibra de vidrio, madera de balsa, un motor eléctrico y tres ruedas constituyen la materia prima. Eolian puede alcanzar una velocidad de 60 km por hora y cuenta con un 80% de su superficie cubierta por celdas fotovoltaicas, capaces de captar la energía solar.

•**Carrera Australiana**: La carrera fue en el año 2007, donde Chile llegó en puesto 28 (estúpido Manu, eso te pasa por "cosas" con Martín) Chile y Venezuela fueron los únicos países latinoamericanos presentes en Australia. Los otros grupos –que en total eran 45- provinieron fundamentalmente de Europa, Estados Unidos, Oceanía, y Asia. El ganador fue Umicore de Estados Unidos ¬¬

Lalalalalalala

Review's?


	15. Dσctrιnα Prusιαnα

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos imbéciles (no todos) de Manuel. =D

**Dedicado:** ¡A Prusia! ¡Feliz cumpleaños awesome Ore-sama~! Este fic va para ti, espero que lo estés leyendo (?)

* * *

**15.**

. ¡Bonus!

• Dσctrιnα Prusιαnα •

* * *

Carlitos yacía…bueno…estaba aburrido y por curiosidad adentró a los baúles del chileno, buscando algo para pasar el rato. Quería jugar con el argentino, pero este había salido a preparar la celebración de su tío abuelo Gilbert, y Manuel se quedó a su cargo. Abrió el baúl encontrándose con telas viejas, un rifle, unas cartas que al parecer eran de su papá solo al ver el nombre escrito en ellas. Había encontrado una gran cantidad de cosas inservibles de su mamá.

¿Uh? ¿Qué era eso? Era como un casco, o era un casco. Lo tomó en sus manitos preguntándose si le pertenecía a su mamá. Miró hacia dentro topándose con un grabado. ¿Por qué ese nombre? Hasta lo que sabía ellos dos se llevaban bien.

― ¿Qué estai' haciendo? ―Manuel llegó medio frunciendo el ceño por el pequeño desorden en su cuarto.

― ¿Qué es esto mamá? ―Tierra del Fuego se le acercó mostrándole el casco. Chile extrañado, lo tomó y fue observando cada lada del casco, y surcó los labios.

―Es un casco ―mencionó―. Me lo regaló Gilbert hace mucho tiempo ―luego le colocó el casco en la cabeza del isleño―. Es un auténtico cascó prusiano.

― ¿Te lo dio tío abuelo Gilbo? ―intentó levantarse el casco, pesaba un poco.

―Sí. Pero no tengo tiempo para contarte. Tenemos que ir al cumpleaños de Gilbert y… ―miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca― es hora.

* * *

― ¿Así que quieres aprender de mi doctrina? ―se mantenía en su posición inmóvil, cruzado de brazos observando a una de las ex-colonias de España.

―Sí. Miguel está tomando las mismas riendas en el asunto y porque tuve la casualidad incautar un barco que venía con uniformes tuyos, Prusia. ―semblante serio, surcó los labios con cierto ego.

―Uhm, ¿es solo eso o hay algo más? ―preguntó interesado.

―Las formas militares de Francis no están siendo muy buenas, más porque se están debilitando. Necesito vencer a Miguel, necesito ganar. Tú eres fuerte Prusia, haz ganado con tu doctrina. Venciste al mismísimo Francia.

―Sé que soy grandioso. Por el momento te ayudaré con cascos y uniformes, solo por el momento. Y te voy a decir algo bien honesto de mi grandiosa persona…No tengo interés en crear o hacer algo que perdure en el tiempo, esto es por dinero, negocios. ¿Te queda claro, mocoso? Lo demás le pides a Arthur, eres su consentido.

―Me queda claro.

* * *

― ¡Prusia, abre por la puta! ―Manuel golpeaba desesperadamente la puerta, él era su única salvación, ya que Arthur se encontraba en el Reino Unido― ¡Prusia! ―otro intento y la puerta se abrió.

― ¿Qué mierda te pasa? No puedes golpear mi grandiosa puerta así como así.

― ¡Ahora no quiero oírte! ¡Ayúdame, Francia quiere abusar de mí! ―gritó desesperado escondiéndose detrás de la espalda del albino. Gilbert aun no procesaba la información.

― ¡Mon petit Chile, no te vayas! ¡Tiene que seguir con mi doctrina francesa! ¡Yo soy mucho más fuerte que Prusia! ¡Si perdí con él es porque Dios estaba confundido, eso era! ―Francia se acercaba a gran velocidad rogando al menor seguir con su doctrina hasta llegar a las puertas del prusiano.

―Demonios Francis, ¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó Prusia protegiendo al chileno.

―Quiero… ―la falta de aliento no lo dejaba hablar― Quiero que siga mi doctrina… ¡Hermano mayor sigue siendo fuerte!

―Te vencí en la Guerra Franco-Prusiana.

―Por esa razón elijo a Gilbert ―dijo Manuel―. Tú erí muy débil.

― ¡No lo soy! Manuel…yo te ayude con artillería y ciertos uniformes… ―Francia lo trataba de convencer.

―Prusia también me ayudó y mucho más que tú. Inglaterra también y mucho mejor. Tú fuiste por los dos bandos.

― ¡Prusia también! ―exclamó hastiado señalando al aludido.

― ¡Pero yo me incliné por Manuel, idiota! ―respondió― Antes era solo negocios.

―Lo siento mucho Francis, pero ya elegí. Quiero la doctrina prusiana, tú ya eres…historia junto con Napoleón.

Francia, en un mar de lágrimas de cocodrilo, maldijo en su dialecto francés para irse, de seguro iría a Argentina, Martín lo alojaría como un buen sobrino.

―Ya se fue. ―pronunció Gilbert.

―Em…Prusia… ―estaba en duda si preguntarle o no. A él le importaba solo el negocio, no sabía si aceptaría―…quiero…

― ¿Uhm?

―Quiero que enseñes más de tu doctrina, quiero ser fuerte, más fuerte que todos mis hermanos, ellos todavía mantienen las enseñanzas de Francia, pero yo quiero crecer.

―Vaya, eres ambicioso, me gusta. Muy bien chico, te enseñaré todo lo que le enseñé a West…y hablando de West… ¿Cómo se encuentra en el sur?

―Bien, no tengo problemas con él.

―Mañana a primera hora comenzaremos con los entrenamiento, te lo advierto, no es nada fácil.

* * *

Alemania estaba de acuerdo con que Manuel aprendiera de su doctrina, asique ordenó a su hermano mayor que lo educara.

― ¡Mueve esos pies! ¡Eso, muy bien! ¡Rápido, rápido! ―daba instrucciones a Manuel en su entrenamiento. Prusia hizo bien en llamar a Austria para que peleara un poco con el joven país, y se ha llevados muchas sorpresas―_Sorprendente, aprende demasiado rápido, incluso mucho mejor que West_ ―pensó alagándolo, observando las defensivas y ofensivas de Manuel con su artillería hacia Roderich. El señorito iba perdiendo, por suerte no trajo a Hungría con él, daría de sartenazos al pobre de Manuel―. _Keseseseses, buen golpe Manuel. ¿Qué sucede señorito? ¿Un país tan joven te está venciendo?_

―Tsk. _Es mejor que el tonto de Prusia_ ―pensó Austria bastante cansado, ya no daba más, y tenía frío para variar. Vaya la hora en venir al sur de Chile para ayudar al tonto de Gilbert, solo porque Ludwig andaba colonizando―. No doy más, me he cansado. Necesito un té o un café caliente.

― ¿Qué? Oye, aun no termino de entrenar. ―replicó Manuel.

Oyeron aplausos. Los países que entrenaban voltearon, era Prusia aplaudiendo mientras caminaba a ellos.

―Grandioso. No sé qué es, pero tienes una rapidez de aprender al igual que los prusianos. Te veo un buen futuro… ¿estás seguro que eres hijo de Antonio? Él es…digamos para no decir de una forma hiriente…es un tonto. ―rió suave.

―Gracias Prusia.

―Un niño te vence señorito.

―Cállate. ―lo espetó.

―Bueno…tengo algo que decirte Manuel. Me voy por unos cuantos años a Prusia, te dejaré a cargo del señorito Austria para que siga entrenándote.

― ¡¿Qué? ―exclamaron los dos.

―Entiendo que el aristócrata no sea bueno en combate, pero es lo que ahí. Keseseseseses. Les deseo mucha suerte.

* * *

Años después:

―Mein Gott…Manuel… ―Gilbert se encontraba con la boca abierta. La ex-colonia de su amigo español vestía; lo recibía con el uniforme prusiano, con una postura militar similar a la de él. Austria hizo un buen trabajo mientras estaba afuera del continente americano, aunque había cierto detalle en Chile, todavía mantenía la influencia de la doctrina francesa, solo parte del uniforme y una posición llamada grado 'pecho-espalda', bien, le molestaba un poco.

―Hola, ¿te gusta? Te tengo una noticia que te encantará. El Ejército ha estado entrenando todo estos años con tu doctrina. Weón, de verdad weón, me estoy volviendo más fuerte gracias a ti.

Gilbert no sabía si llorar en este momento abrazando a Gilbird o abrazar a Manuel por las hermosas y elogias palabras. ¡Oh Dios, deseaba llorar! Pero no, era un hombre y los hombres no lloran, menos si trataba del grandioso Prusia. Entonces…

― ¿Quieres celebrar con unas cervezas?

Y Manuel aceptó enseguida, porque si se negaba estaba enfermo o contagiado con los buenos modales de Roderich.

Entraron a una cantina. Se sirvieron grandes cervezas, chocaron sus vasos para brindar por el progreso del castaño.

―Ahora me han estado criticando mis hermanos, sobre todo Martín que se cree el mejor. Le he estado enseñando a cada uno de ellos, pero…a Martín no le agradó mucho tu doctrina.

―Porque él mantiene la de Francis… ―dijo y dio un sorbo.

―También le enseñado a Colombia, ella va bien, pero me reta porque soy muy estricto. Tuve que decirle que así me enseñaste, con un entrenamiento duro y…un tanto sádico, pero pasable. ―lo dudo en su momento.

―Eres el único que la adoptó a la perfección. ¿No te ha dicho nada Arthur?

―Uhm…no… Me dijo que mantuviera su doctrina en la marina. Ya sabes, él es más estricto o diciplinado que tú. ―sonrió. Era verdad, a Inglaterra le estorbaba las nuevas influencias del prusiano en Manuel, no obstante siguió adelante hasta crear la Armada de Chile, donde deseaba la tradición inglesa en ella, para siempre.

Entrecerró los orbes carmesí viendo el rostro joven del castaño, quizás él podría ser uno de los tantos con llevar su doctrina al futuro, difundirla por todo el nuevo continente y que todos conozcan lo grandioso que era. Rió hacia sus adentros. Se levantó.

―Acompáñame un momento. ―dijo. Manuel lo siguió dejando la cerveza en la mesa. El mayor abrió una puerta, entraron…

― ¿Qué mierda hacemos en el baño? ―se desconcertó y quién no. Pero no solo lo desconcertó eso, también el repentino beso en sus labios luego de cerrar la puerta con pestillo.

* * *

― ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Nunca pasó eso! ―Manuel exaltó furioso y sonrojado. ¿Cómo podía contar eso en frente de su hijo? ¡Y en frente de Martín!… ¿Y por qué demonios le importaba ese argentino? No le importaba, le importaba su hijo. Sí, es eso.

Mientras Prusia reía entre dientes por inventar que pasó algo entre ellos dos, Martín ardía con poco de celos tratando de no desviar la atención de Carlitos quien jugaba con el casco. Cualquiera diría que no soltaría eso ni para los festivos. Había adquirido más cariño en el albino.

Luego, Gilbert dijo que era mentira lo último para que el argentino no comenzar con sus ataques de celos en frente los ojos del pequeño isleño, y menos, sobretodo arruinando su grandiosa fiesta de cumpleaños, la mayoría de los países reunidos en un bar no de mala muerte elegido por Arthur. Todos apostaban que era para él mismo para tomar, y así era. Inglaterra se sentía medio mareado al lado de su amado idiota emancipado estadounidense tratando de mantenerse sentado sin dejar de celebrar.

Todos tomaban sus bebidas alcohólicas, menos Carlitos, él estaba feliz con su jugo de naranja…y el casco donde al final Manuel se lo regaló.

― ¡Jajajajajaja! ―reía Alfred abrazando a Arthur entonado― Buena historia Prusia, pero recuerda que todos mis primos están optando por mi doctrina.

―Ellos, pero Manuel no. Él es fiel a mis grandiosas enseñanzas, ¿cierto? ―Gilbert preguntó sonriente al menor aludido.

―Así es ―confirmó para enseguida dar un sorbo a su cerveza―. Las marchas gringas y rusas son un circo. ―enmarcó una sonrisa imaginando a ambos países desfilando, aquello le causó risa junto con el prusiano y el británico.

Estados Unidos espetó a Inglaterra, bastante herido sentimentalmente. Y luego le exigió una explicación. Su doctrina no era un circo… ¡Era heroica! Sin embargo, el mayor le decía unas cuantas verdades por culpa del alcohol hasta lograr hacerlo llorar. Esas palabras fueron muy fuertes. Entonces, Arthur arrepentido hasta el alma con ver a su antigua colonia llorando como el Alfred pequeño en sus recuerdos, lo abrazó, lo besó…y…la temperatura comenzó a subir siendo detenidos por Antonio, pues no quería que sus hijos y nieto vieran eso.

Por otra parte, Rusia se molestó mucho, demasiado siendo calmado por China.

―No quiero sonar pesimista ―la voz de Ludwig se hacía presente acaparando la atención más tranquila―. Manuel, de cierta manera la doctrina de Alfred te está influyendo mucho, pero no tanto como en tus hermanos, y creo, sinceramente, va ser complicado que Alfred influya en ti completamente. Ya tienes la doctrina de Arthur en la marina y eso no se ha cambiado hasta hoy…

― ¡La vez pasada Iggy me golpeó por tratar de convéncele a que dejara su estúpida influencia de Arthur! ―protestó y recordó Alfred sin importar del beso apasionado con su atacante.

― ¡Lo hice porque eres un circo! ―contestó el inglés de la misma forma. Recién se habían reconciliado…

―Em, ¿puedo seguir? ―pidió Alemania y ellos acertaron― Danke. Aun mantienes las influencias en uniformes de Francia. Y lamentablemente, la doctrina de Prusia se ha ido perdiendo. Eres uno de los pocos que la mantiene viva. Como dice mi hermano, es algo grandioso.

―West… ¡Que palabras tan lindas has dicho! ―Gilbert se emocionó― ¡Manuel, siempre mantendrás mis enseñanzas! ¿Verdad? ―de verdad se emocionó.

―Creo que…sí. ―respondió y al poco segundo fue abrazado por el albino.

― ¡Che, comprendo tu emoción, pero no para que lo abraces! ―y ahí el celoso de Martín dejó de tomarle atención a su pibe.

―No tienes por qué sentir celos Martincito… ―respondió Prusia soltando al chileno― ¡Si a ti también te quiero! ―alzó los brazos y se inclinó abrazar al rubio latino, luego tomó a Carlitos con el casco en la cabeza― Y a ti también ―lo apegó a sus mejillas―. Debes sentirte orgullo por tener a un tío abuelo tan grandioso como yo. ―luego le acomodó el casco.

Manuel y Martín rodaron los ojos.

― ¿Me diste las felicitaciones? ―preguntó Gilbert mirando el pequeño rubiecito ahora sentado en sus piernas.

―Sí. ―contestó.

― ¿Dilo de nuevo~? ―pidió con una gran sonrisa coloreando las mejillas. Para Austria esa expresión era tierna… ¿en qué pensaba? ¡Era Gilbert! Debía estar mal de la cabeza.

―Feliz…feliz cumpleaños tío abuelo Gilbo. ―moduló.

El de ojos carmesí sintió demasiada ternura junta que no pudo contener las ganas de abrazarlo más.

―No sé de qué tanto alagan… ―habló Francia completamente aburrido y decaído con los recuerdos, aniquilando las sonrisas de Prusia al abrazar a Tierra del Fuego― Los laureles en las insignias germanas y prusianas se usan también en mon petit Manuel, pero son invención del Abuelo Roma. La doctrina prusiana como germana y entre más, son originadas de Italia, y estas a su vez por el Abuelo Roma.

― ¡Cállate Francia! ¡Lo dices por estar celoso por ser más grandioso que tú! ―exasperó hasta con Carlitos en brazos. Manuel tuvo que quitárselo.

―El primer ejército con capacidad fue el Abuelo Roma. ―insistió.

― ¡Quizás él! ¡Pero mi doctrina es 100% Made in Prusia! ¡Todos los uniformes de Manuelito son alemanes y prusianos, porque su _loco_ superior en ese entonces era un gran fanático de nosotros!

―Creo que comenzara una nueva guerra Franco-Prusiana ―dijo Martín levantándose del asiento dando el último sorbo a su vaso de cerveza―. ¿Vamos Manu? Por seguridad de Carlitos más que nada.

―Oka. Gracias por todo, nos juntamos otro día. ―ambos se despidieron enmarcando una sutil sonrisa.

El argentino pidió llevar al isleño en sus grosos brazos, pero antes Prusia lo detuvo apoyando la mano en el casco llevado por el menor.

―Me cuidas el casco, eh…pequeñín.

El nombrado solo surcó los labios como aceptación. Acto seguido la familia sudamericana salieron del bar.

Gilbert regresó a sentarse con los países presentes.

― ¡Es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido! ¡Hasta vino mi sobrino nieto! ¡Keseseseseseseses! ―gritó feliz dando un gran sorbo a su jarra de cerveza. Así es, una jarra.

Acto seguido, Arthur fuera de sus sentidos activos, se subió arriba de la mesa quitándose toda la ropa. Únicamente dejando ver su torso, las piernas, los brazos, toda su piel, menos su parte intima. Prácticamente estaba vestido del conocido mesero para "martes femeninos". Alfred quedó en blanco con una pequeña hemorragia nasal.

Luego se unió Francis a desnudarse sosteniendo una botella de vino, donde su parte íntima era solamente censurada por una rosa. Anda a saber cómo demonios no se le caía.

Luego siguió Antonio, igual de desnudo pero él tenía un tomate en su entrepierna. Romano le gritó con todo sus pulmones y no fueron precisamente lindas palabras, fueron muchas groserías como en italiano y en español.

Era el mejor cumpleaños de Prusia…claro…si después de esto se va con el austriaco a preparar ciertas "cositas".

.

* * *

**N/A:** Ñe~. Algo dedicado para el asombro Prusia ¡Feliz cumpleaños otra vez! No pude resistirme. Inventé que el casco tiene grabado el nombre de Gilbert =3. Me costó ordenar los acontecimientos, tuve que buscar en cinco páginas más Wikipedia-sama. Me da un poco de pereza colocar todos los datos, asique solo pondré algunos importantes y de donde saqué las informaciones.

•Loco superior: Augusto Pinochet.

•Un barco peruano que en 1879 transportaba armas y equipo para su ejército, evidentemente encargado con anterioridad al estallido de la guerra, fue abordado por la marina chilena, que decomisó su cargamento. Entre la variada relación de material bélico hallado, se incluían unos cincuenta cascos "Pickelhaube" prusianos, posiblemente utilizados en la reciente guerra franco-prusiana, que aún conservaban el águila imperial, y que debería ser sustituida en su destino, por el correspondiente emblema peruano. El primer destinatario de los cascos prusianos fue el Regimiento Chacabuco (cuyo nombre rememoraba la victoria de las tropas andinas, capitaneadas por el general San Martín, sobre el ejército español, el 12 de febrero de 1817).

•La moda impuesta por Prusia, como potencia vencedora (siempre los vencedores marcarán las pautas de la moda militar internacional), y un cierto sentimiento anti-francés, como consecuencia de su actitud durante la pasada "Guerra del Pacífico", decidirán al ejército chileno a adoptar uniformes, técnicas y tácticas prusianas, desplazando en 1886 Comisiones ministeriales y Delegaciones militares a Austria para importar un estilo prusiano e inculcarlo en el nuevo ejército. Punta de lanza de esta nueva filosofía fueron las Escuelas Militares.

•La "prusianización" del moderno ejército chileno se prolongó hasta el inicio de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Aún en esas fechas, la formación de los nuevos oficiales chilenos estuvo en manos de un escogido equipo de instructores, principalmente austriacos, dirigido por el capitán Emil Körner (llegó a ostentar el grado de General del ejército chileno). Estos cuadros incluían, además de instructores austriacos, profesionales de las diversas naciones del Imperio Alemán (sajones, como el Capitán de Artillería Emil Körner, prusianos, como el Capitán Hans Elder Von Kiesling, etc.). El resultado fue la consecución de un ejército disciplinado y perfectamente capacitado.

•El General prusiano Emil Körner Henze llega en 1885 durante el gobierno de Domingo Santa María, a cambiar totalmente la doctrina, en una de sus cartas dirigidas a Alemania, redacta que le sorprende la rapidez que aprenden los chilenos y es igual a ver soldados prusianos en su país natal. Así, por hoy, lo único que queda del ejército francés de antaño, es parte de su instrucción, y que el General en Jefe del Ejército, debe usar el grado (galón), tipo "pecho espalda", orden del General Manuel Baquedano (veterano Guerra contra la Confederación y Gran General de la Guerra del Pacifico) ya que cuando le preguntaron, el no puso oposición de cambio de doctrina pero dijo que el grado se mantiene "pecho-espalda".

•Desfile chileno de 1910 donde se muestra la influencia prusiana, incluso se alcanza a ver parte de la influencia francesa en los uniformes. Así mismo, Chile adoctrino a varios países de la forma prusiana, como Colombia, Ecuador, El Salvador entre otros. Que aún se ven de influencia prusiana, hasta el día de hoy se requiere de las misiones chilenas en el extranjero. Por alguna extraña razón Argentina la perdió o la eliminó.

•La Armada de Chile sigue la tradición inglesa, impuesta uno de los creadores de la armada, Almirante Lord Cochrane.

•Actualmente los desfiles, ceremonias y uniformes son prusianos como algunos franceses (uniformes), pero ha sido influenciado por los gringos, por ejemplo como dijo Alfred en el fic, anda metiendo sus narices en la marina, la Fuerza Aérea ya la tiene en su poder. Pero como la doctrina Francesa cayó, Manu fue por la de Prusia y Alemania, pero luego cayeron ellos por culpa de las dos guerras mundiales, se notó cierta debilidad, a lo que conllevó a Manu ir detrás de Alfred…

En mi opinión… ¡Manu, weón fleto! Tienes que seguir la doctrina de Prusia, él es awesome, ¡Es lo único que queda de él (aparte de Ludwig)! ¿Qué eso de seguir a gringolandia? Es más bonito los uniformes prusianos y germanos con toques franceses, y sus lindos desfiles. ¡He dicho, caso cerrado! xD

Cuida el casco.

Aquí les dejo los links de información, junten los espacios:

h t t p : / / www. cascoscoleccion. com/chile/chiesmil. htm

h t t p : / / www. antronio. com/topic/930914-doctrinas-del-ejercito-de-chile-francesa-y-prusiana/

h t t p : / / www. war2hobby. cl/foro/viewtopic. php?f=13&t=3066

Nos vemos con más inventos de Manuu~.

Chau, chau!

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
